Because I'm a Vampire
by Krishna Corvus
Summary: -De acuerdo, toma todo el tiempo que desees, y cuando creas que estas listo para tomar una decisión llámame y estaré allí de inmediato- Después solamente desapareció, dejando al joven nuevamente solo." Historia Yaoi. Si le continuo. No es broma.
1. Prólogo

Because… I'm a Vampire

**Because... ****I'm a Vampire******

**By: cat666**

**Nota de Autora:** Advertencia Yaoi, si no te gusta este genero o te ofende, pues ya te puedes ir retirando, 'mijo (a)

**Parejas:** Reznard R. /Jack S. y mas tarde un Chase Y. /Jack S.

Lo Dedico muy especialmente a:

**Freaku**, quien siempre me ha dejado uno o mas reviews, muy alentadores en los fics que he escrito. Muchas gracias Freaku... te lo dedico!!.

**A mi amigo Chosky (Daniel) **Quien se puede decir que es el crítico -No Profesional- de mis historias, y que me dio una que otra idea, para esta historia así como los títulos. Gracias Choska.

**Y a ti** que te has tomado la molestia de leer esto, Gracias de todo corazón.

Gracias a mi beta KuroNekoi por haber corregido el capítulo

_××××»»»»§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§««««×××× _

**Prologo **

Un joven vagaba por las solitarias calles de un pequeño pueblo transilvano, un suspiro involuntario salió de su boca, estaba cansado, no solo física sino que también psicológicamente.

Estaba cansado de caminar, puesto que lo había hecho desde la una de la tarde, y ahora ya era casi la medianoche. Volteó a ver la luna, estaba llena. Su luz blanca, casi fantasmal, iluminaba su camino.

Otro suspiro…

Estaba cansado… cansado de tantos insultos dirigidos hacia su persona, cansado de que todos lo consideraran una plaga,… un estorbo,… una maldita piedra en el camino.

Llegó a un claro, en el cual horas antes había sufrido otra derrota, allí, de nuevo, había perdido todos los Shen Gong Wus que tenía, y había perdido el wu que se había revelado.

Otro suspiro…

Un sollozo…

Una lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla…

Cayó de rodillas, se odiaba a sí mismo, era un inútil….

Escuchó una suave voz que le hablaba a su derecha… volteo rápidamente, allí estaba un hombre vestido con traje negro, alto e imponente, con unos ojos tan rojos como los suyos… de nuevo ese extraño le hablaba… unos labios estaba presionando los suyos, no pudo reprimir un gemido al sentir cómo una cálida lengua los delineaba. El extraño se separó… mas volvió a posar sus labios en el joven, esta vez en la tersa piel albina de su cuello.

Pudo sentir un pinchazo de dolor en éste, antes de que todo se volviera negro.


	2. Chapter 1: Pronto

**Because... I'm a Vampire**

**By: cat666**

**Nota de Autora:** Advertencia Yaoi, si no te gusta este genero o te ofende, pues ya te puedes ir retirando. Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, le pertenece a WB y no se a quien más, no obtengo nada a cambio de escribir esto.

Lo Dedico muy especialmente a:

***Freaku**  
***A mi amigo Chosky (Daniel) **

Gracias a Kuronekoi por betearme el capítulo. Espero y sea de su agrado.**  
**

_××××»»»»§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§««««××××_

Capítulo 1: Pronto

Abrió sus ojos color carmesí y lentamente se fue incorporando en aquella vieja pero mullida cama. Asustado, notó que no se encontraba en la habitación de la posada en la que se alojaba, sino que estaba en medio de una habitación sumamente oscura, solamente se veía un poco gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba por una ventana. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, y se dió cuenta de que le faltaban sus gafas, intento recordar que le habían pasado… cierto, se habían roto en el duelo.

Intentó recordar qué había pasado el día anterior, como había llegado allí, recordaba el duelo por el wu, la derrota, él vagando por el pueblo, llorando en el claro, un desconocido besándole pero, después de eso, nada.

Se levantó para poder buscar una salida, tenía miedo, no sabia que podría pasarle allí, quien pudiese entrar en ese momento a la habitación, y qué intenciones hacia él tendría, tal vez matarlo, o algo más.

Con el pensamiento de que tenía que salir lo más rápidamente posible de allí, comenzó a buscar una puerta a tientas. Era tanta su desesperación que no se dió cuenta de una silla que se encontraba en su camino, tropezando con ella y cayendo de bruces.

Se sentó en el suelo sobando su adolorida mandíbula, cuando la oyó: una suave risa que inundó la habitación.

-Veo que ya has despertado- lentamente, con miedo de ver quién estaba allí, volteó hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz. Se sorprendió mucho al ver un joven recargado al lado de la ventana, iluminado por la suave luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana.

Pudo apreciar cada rasgo de este joven de más o menos 20 años, vestido con un traje negro, su piel era pálida aunque no tanto como lo era la suya, tenía el cabello color azabache, recogido en una coleta baja, pero lo que le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos, color azul zafiro **(1)**, que brillaban aún más que la joya.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Jack. Mi nombre es Reznard Richarz- el moreno sonrió, mostrando un poco sus dientes, y dos filosos colmillos. Jack tragó saliva con dificultad, ahora entendía: ese hombre no era humano. Rápidamente se levanto del suelo, dispuesto a alejarse de él. Pero, al volverse a mirar hacia donde momentos antes estaba _Reznard_, éste ya no estaba.

Confundido, comenzó a buscar con la mirada al de ojos zafiro por toda la habitación… pero… ya no estaba. Suspiró un tanto aliviado, pensando que solo había sido producto de su imaginación.

-No es tu imaginación, ¿sabes?- un escalofrio le recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Lentamente volteó a su derecha; allí estaba, elegantemente sentado en la orilla de la cama, sonriéndole abiertamente.

-Tú… allí… ¿Cómo…? - el pelirrojo no lograba articular una oración comprensible, ya que estaba tan sorprendido como asustado. En su mente rondaban cientos de preguntas, pero las más repetidas eran ¿Cómo conocía mi nombre? ¿Cómo llegó de un lugar a otro? ¿Cómo sabía qué estaba pensando? Miró de nuevo a donde Reznard se hallaba y, armándose de valor, le preguntó- ¿Quién… o… qué eres?-

-Como ya te dije, soy Reznard Richarz, y soy un vampiro- la sonrisa de Richarz de ensanchó al ver como la sangre de Jack comenzaba a abandonar su rostro. Parecía bastante divertido ante esta situación- Pero no debes preocuparte- continuó- No tengo la mas mínima intención de beber de tu sangre de nuevo, aunque debo admitir que es deliciosa, sino que tengo la intención de hacer un trato contigo.

Jack tragó dificultosamente saliva, ¿Qué era lo que tenía planeado el vampiro?

-Quiero hacer lo que nadie ha hecho por tí, quiero entrenarte, sacar todo el potencial humano que tengas- cada vez que decía una palabra iba acercándose más a Jack.- Quiero ayudarte, Jack.

-¿Porque me ayudarías...? Ni siquiera nos conocemos.

-Por Chase Young- Jack abrió los ojos sorprendido; no se esperaba tal respuesta- Había terminado mis inicios como inmortal cuando lo conocí, fui su "amante", por así decirlo, durante un periodo de tiempo… hasta que llegué a quererlo un poco, pero cuando se lo mencioné solamente se rió, me llamó tonto e iluso, me dijo que me largara de su casa, que ya no me necesitaba, puesto que ya había conseguido lo que había querido y que ya no me merecía su poca atención. Al beber sangre, puedo ver sus recuerdos, su vida, su pasado. Por eso, al beber un poco de tu sangre, vi tus recuerdos, tu vida, como si yo la hubiese vivido. Vi tu infancia llena de soledad, te vi llorar y sufrir en silencio. Lo vi a él, vi como te trataba, como te llamaba gusano e inútil una tras otra vez y cómo no desistías e intentabas nuevamente demostrarle lo contrario, no solo a él, sino a todos. Déjame decirte, Jack, que por lo que vi tu no eres ni un gusano, ni un inútil; te falta entrenamiento, sí, pero eso se puede arreglar, tienes potencial y mucha perseverancia, lo cual es muy bueno… por eso quiero ayudarte, quiero que le demuestres lo equivocado que está con respecto a tí.

-En resumen… ¿Me quieres ayudar porque te doy lástima?-Jack bajo la vista hacia el suelo, ocultando sus ojos tras su flequillo… odiaba que le tuviesen lástima.

-No Jack, no te quiero ayudar porque te tenga lástima- tomó la barbilla de Jack y la levantó para conectar nuevamente sus ojos- Sino porque, de una forma u otra, me recuerdas a mí mismo en mi época de mortal… Entonces… ¿Aceptas mi ayuda?

-Yo no… no lo sé-desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar que no fuesen los ojos del vampiro- Necesito pensarlo.

Reznard asintió, liberó la barbilla de Jack y se alejó un poco.

-De acuerdo, toma todo el tiempo que desees y, cuando creas que estas listo para tomar una decisión, llámame y estaré allí de inmediato- le tendió un móvil al pelirrojo y después solamente desapareció, dejando al joven nuevamente solo.

El sol comenzaba a salir cuando él despego. Programó el Jet para que volara en dirección a su casa, iba a ser un largo viaje… pero no le importaba. Después de todo, tenía mucho en que pensar.

Había pasado una semana desde el encuentro con Reznard, y aún no había tomado una decisión… no estaba seguro de aceptar la propuesta del vampiro, pero tampoco estaba seguro de rechazarla: era un total dilema.

Un agudo sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos: era el detector de Shen Gong Wus. Con lentitud, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el aparato y, tras presionar algunos botones, éste le mostró la ubicación del wu, estaba a unos 65 kilómetros al noroeste, en un pueblecito.

Soltó un leve suspiro mientras veía sus goggles, que reposaban en el escritorio. Dió media vuelta mientras se dirigía a una habitación anexa a su laboratorio, el garaje. Encendió la luz, iluminando la amplia habitación. Caminó hasta el fondo, pasando de largo su pequeño jet, deteniéndose ante su precioso y valioso Mercedes Benz negro, era un regalo de parte de sus padres por su cumpleaños número diecisiete. Había quedado sorprendido cuando, al salir de su casa, vió el auto con un enorme moño y una tarjeta felicitándolo de parte de sus papás. Casi se desmayaba. Sus padres nunca recordaban su cumpleaños, ni su nombre, era algo sin precedentes. Le había tomado demasiado cariño a ese auto, por lo que casi no lo utilizaba.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras subía al auto. Tomó la llave, que estaba ya en el contacto, y la giró. Después presiono un pequeñísimo botón en su reloj, y el portón se abrió. Puso la palanca de cambios en primera, y pisó levemente el acelerador, saliendo así del garaje. Presiono otro botón y unos treinta jack-bots salieron del laboratorio y otros quince de los alrededores de la casa. Cerró el portón y emprendió la marcha hacia la salida de la propiedad Spicer, con los jack-bots tras él. Una vez afuera tomó una pequeña carretera que lo guiaría hacia el pueblo.

Afortunadamente, la mansión estaba alejada de la ciudad, por lo que la carretera estaba cerca. Sonrió mientras pisaba el acelerador a fondo, le encantaba la velocidad, aunque fuese gracias al vehículo, le encantaba sentirse rápido, y la sonrisa de su rostro se ensanchó.

Acerco una mano al estéreo, encendiéndolo, Instantáneamente le inundó primero el sonido de unos cellos y después una voz calmada. Le gustaba esa canción, era una del grupo Apocalyptica, si no recordaba mal esa canción la cantaba Adam Gontier. Comenzó a cantarla junto al artista, pero con tranquilidad, casi en un murmullo:

_I try to make it through my life, in my way, there's you… __  
__I try to make it through these lies, and that's all I do _

Comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado hasta el presente día: todas las derrotas, las traiciones de su parte, por la parte de Wuya, los engaños de Hannibal, los insultos por parte de los Heylin.... por parte de Chase.

_Just don't deny it,_

_Just don't deny it, and deal with it _

_Just deal with it_

_You try to break me,_

_You wanna break me… bit by bit,_

_That's just part of it_

Los últimos tres años había soportado tanto: insultos, golpes, patadas, uno que otro hueso roto **(2)**...Suspiró, estaba cansado de la misma rutina casi diaria. Levantarse tras casi una noche entera en vela, comer, arreglar o modificar los jack-bots, ir por un Shen Gon Wu, perder, ser insultado, regresar a su casa con las manos vacías, comenzar a reparar sus jack-bots, dormirse casi a las cuatro de la mañana... ¿Qué era lo que lo mantenía haciendo eso?

_If you were dead or still alive_

_I don't care, I don't care_

_And all the things you left behind_

_I don't care, I don't care_

Claro… El respeto. Quería ganarse el respeto, de las personas que se habían atrevido a llamarle estorbo, desperdicio de la sociedad. Les quería enseñar que él no era un estorbo y mucho menos un desperdicio. Pronto.

_I try to make you see my side_

_Always trying to stay in line_

_But your eyes see right through_

_That's all they do_

_I'm getting tired of this shit_

_I've got no room when it's like this_

_What you want of me just deal with it_

Pronto, les enseñaría lo que era capaz de hacer con su inteligencia, que era capaz de hacer mucho más que sólo inútiles robots. Haría que el grandioso Chase Young, guerrero inmortal, ya no lo mirara con asco, sino que lo mirase con un poco de respeto, aunque fuese muy poco. Lo lograría, lograría que los Heylin no lo insultasen a causa de sus derrotas.

_So… If you were dead or still alive_

_I don't care, I don't care_

_And all the things you left behind_

_I don't care, I don't care_

Pronto… esa palabra resonó en su mente. Suspiró, mientras recordaba que aún le quedaba tomar una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida. ¿Que pensaría Chase: lo consideraría un cobarde, por pedir ayuda? ¿Valía la pena rechazar una oportunidad única en la vida?

No. No le importaba, decidió que no le importaría lo que pensaran de él, eran tontos prejuicios de las personas, no se dejaría influenciar.

_(Nothing can care about, nothing can care about)_

_(You won't be there for me, you won't be there for me)_

_If you were dead or still alive_

_I don't care, I don't care_

_And all the things you left behind_

_I don't care, I don't care_

_If you were dead or still alive_

_I don't care, I don't care_

_And all the things you left behind_

Definitivamente no le importaría, él tomaría una decisión y la mantendría hasta el final, sin importarle lo que pasara.

-No me importa- se dijo a sí mismo, en un bajo murmullo-. Nunca dejaré que me moleste de nuevo. No me importa lo que piensen, yo me haré respetar.

_I don't care, I don't care_

Giró el volante, sin haber deducido la velocidad, estaba a 250 Km/h. y sabía que el auto fácilmente se podría voltear, pero no le importó. Dio una vuelta en U, marcando el pavimento con la negrura de las llantas, mientras retomaba el rumbo hacia su casa, con los robot tras él. Una vez más, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, mientras sacaba un pequeño celular negro de su bolsa de la chaqueta. Alternando su mirada entre la carretera y el teléfono, ingresó en la agenda de éste. El único número que había decía claramente Reznar R. Pulsó el botón para que llamara y se lo colocó en su oreja. Esperaba que Reznard no estuviese dormido.

A los tres tonos, una voz grave pero suave le contestó:

-¿Aló?

-Reznard, he tomado mi decisión- su sonrisa no se podía ensanchar más, estaba claramente contento.-"_No me importa lo que piensen de mí, si soy un cobarde o un estorbo, pronto les haré tragarse esas palabras. Pronto"_

_××××»»»»§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§««««××××_

Según esto, cada vez que vaya a morder a alguien sus ojos cambiaran de color, de azul a rojo.

Sé que en la serie nunca ponen que se haya roto un hueso, pero supongo que ya ha pasado, después de todo con tantas peleas, debió pasar al menos una vez.

En verdad lamento mucho la demora. Pero (musiquita de Superman) Ya esta aquí!! Sorprendentemente me dio la inspiración cuando "estudiaba" para los exámenes, j eje j eje no soy muy de estudiar, pero, que se puede hacer, Espero que les haya agradado, saben que acepto todo tipo de comentarios.

Por cierto la canción se llama "I Don't Care" y como se menciono es de Apocalyptica.

Bueno nos vemos, espero que pronto. Besos y abrazos.


	3. Chapter 2: El adiós al pasado

**Because... I'm a Vampire**

**By: cat666**

**Nota de Autora:** Advertencia Yaoi, si no te gusta este género o te ofende, pues ya te puedes ir retirando. Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, le pertenece a WB y no se a quien más, no obtengo nada a cambio de escribir esto.

**Nota de Autora #2**: No me canso de agradecerle a KuroNekoi, quien sacrifica un poco de su tiempo libre para poder betear este fic. Se lo agradezco infinitamente. 

Espero y disfruten el capítulo.

**××××»»»»§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§««««××××**

Jack se encontraba en su laboratorio, dándole una última mirada a éste: admitía que iba a extrañar ese lugar, donde había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo de los últimos tres años **(1)**, construyendo, creando, dándole vida a miles de cosas que los seres humanos todavía soñaban con poder tener. Él los había superado, había podido crear las cosas más insólitas que jamás creyeron que un niño de 15 años pudiese hacer.

Había creado un montón de robots que no solo servían para atacar y defender, sino que también se podían encargar de los labores domésticos, pudiera ser que no fuesen los más eficientes, pero superaban por mucho los que, suponía, había creado el Gobierno.  
Se sentía orgulloso de su "Camaleon-bot" que podía tomar la apariencia de cualquier persona que se le haya programado, así como en su memoria estaban las características de más de cincuenta personas, pudiendo tomar la forma de cada una de ellas. Aunque después llegaron los estúpidos monjes y lo destruyeron, el pelirrojo no se dejó vencer por eso y construyó otro, mejorado, con una base de características infinita.  
Y del "gemelo" Robo-Jack, que le había dado tantos problemas, estaba orgulloso cuando vio que este no se comportaba como una simple maquina, sino que tenía su forma de pensar, y actuar. Un robot independiente.

Una esquina de sus labios se curvó hacia arriba, regalándole una media sonrisa a la oscuridad que en ese momento envolvía la habitación.

Observó sus gafas amarillas, que en ese momento eran alumbradas por la única luz en la habitación, no eran las originales, puesto que ésas se habían roto hacía una semana en un duelo, pero eran idénticas. Se acercó a ellas, y las tocó con una mano. Pronto quedarían atrás, junto con el sueño de gobernar el mundo…aunque tal vez ese sueño no lo dejaría en el olvido, intentaría lograrlo, pero más tarde.

Se alejó del escritorio, y se dispuso a empacar lo que le serviría una vez que estuviese entrenando con Reznard. Por un momento se preguntó como sería que el vampiro le enseñase… De todas formas, no podría ser peor que con los monjes, pensó. Su reloj de pulsera emitió un pitido, así que dirigió la vista hacia éste- Observando la hora se dio cuenta de que ya eran las nueve de la noche, había oscurecido por completo, así que Reznard no tardaría en llegar…

-Buenas noches, Jack-

… A menos, claro, que ya hubiese llegado.

El mencionado se sobresaltó ligeramente, dirigiendo su vista hacia el origen de la voz, en las sombras.

-Buenas Noches... - le respondió Jack, no sabiendo cómo dirigirse al vampiro, ¿Reznard?, ¿Señor Richarz?, ¿Maestro?... ¿Amo? Al final se decidió con lo más sencillo- Reznard.

El aludido sonrió, mientras se acercaba un poco más al escritorio, consiguiendo que la luz le alumbrara un poco.

-¿Estarás listo para irte esta noche?- preguntó el de ojos azules mientras se medio sentaba en el borde del escritorio.

-Ehh… ¿Esta noche?... Sí, supongo que sí. Sólo dime lo que deberé llevarme, aparte de lo básico- Jack se sentía nervioso, nunca esperó que se tuviese que ir esa misma noche.

-Yo diría que tomaras lo que pudieses de tus inventos, así como las llaves del jet y de tu auto, ya que nos vamos en barco a EEUU, específicamente New Jersey, y allí tomaremos un avión a Kirtland, Ohio.- esto último lo dijo con una gran sonrisa adornando su bello rostro. Jack lo miro boquiabierto, no pudiéndose creer las últimas palabras del pelinegro.

-¿A… América?

-Sí, según tengo entendido, tu familia cuenta con un barco cruceroprivado **(2)**, ¿o me equivoco?

-Es… es cierto- ¿Cómo sabía eso Reznard? Entonces se golpeó mentalmente mientras recordaba las palabras que el vampiro le había dicho con anterioridad. "_Al beber sangre, puedo ver sus recuerdos, su vida, su pasado_" ¿¡Cómo se le había olvidado ese hecho!?- Supongo que a mis padres no les importará que lo tome por un tiempo.

La sonrisa de Reznard se ensanchó, estaba contento.

-Entonces, ¿Crees que puedas estar listo en una hora?- Dijo mientras se alejaba del escritorio, y se acercaba al pelirrojo con paso calmado. Cuando estuvo a un palmo de distancia, se inclinó para poner su cara a la altura de la de Jack **(3)**, provocándole un sonrojo al joven por la repentina cercanía del vampiro.- ¿Eh, Jack?- Se acerco un poco más, incrementando con ello el sonrojo en el pelirrojo. Ahora estaban separados por simples y escasos milímetros.

-S… sí… supongo… supongo que sí… claro- cuando Jack habló, sus labios rozaron con los del pelinegro. Nervioso, el pelirrojo se alejó, fingiendo que comenzaba a guardar sus herramientas; el color de su cara fácilmente podía rivalizar con el de su cabello.

-Bien, entonces te esperaré en la sala- dicho esto el de ojos azules comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que conectaba el laboratorio con el resto de la casa.

Cuando éste ya se había ido, Jack soltó un suspiro. Se había puesto realmente nervioso con la cercanía del mayor, aunque era totalmente normal, el pelinegro era atractivo. Su cabello largo y negro recogido en una coleta baja, sus ojos azules, y sus labios semi-carnosos que te incitaban a posar los tuyos en ellos… Una vez más se sonrojo ¡¿Qué diablos hacía pensando eso?!

Sacudió su cabeza alejando los pensamientos referentes a Reznard, y comenzó a empacar sus herramientas, y una que otra pieza que por lo general era bastante rara de encontrar. Al terminar tomó un Jack-bot al cual le ordenó que sacara el jet al jardín ya que él se lo llevaría hasta el muelle. A su Mayordomo robot lo puso en el Jet, más tarde lo necesitaría, al igual que a su Robo-Jack.  
Después de eso, a los demás les dio órdenes de mantener en buen estado la mansión hasta su regreso y se dirigió hacia a su habitación. Al contrario de lo que todos imaginaban la habitación de Jack no tenia las paredes pintadas de negro ni un poster de Chase Young en tamaño natural, ni su cama estaba cubierta de sabanas negras, el suelo no estaba atestado de piezas de robots, ni su escritorio estaba hasta el borde de planos antiguos.

Su habitación era espaciosa, y ordenada, las paredes estaban pintadas de un rojo oscuro, pero no a tal grado de estropear la iluminación del cuarto, el piso era madera de ébano pulido, al igual que el armario. Una cómoda cama matrimonial con sabanas blancas de suave seda, se encontraba en medio de la habitación, cerca de una amplia ventana que lo iluminaba todo. Había un pasillo en la misma habitación que conducía a un no tan amplio, baño **(4)**.

Jack se dirigió al closet y sacó una maleta en la que ya se encontraba su ropa, ya que había sido preparada con anterioridad, así como los diversos productos que ocupaba para el cuidado de su piel. Camino tranquilo hacia la puerta, y al llegar a ella dirigió una última mirada a su habitación, suspirando siguió su trayecto hacia la sala, encontrándose con Reznard. Lo esperaba sentado en un sillón de cuero de una plaza, con una copa de vino en su mano.  
Al verlo el vampiro sonrió, dejando entrever sus filosos colmillos.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó mientras se levantaba, aún con la copa en la mano.

-Sí- Jack contestó mientras levantaba un poco la maleta para que Reznard la viese- Lo de mi laboratorio ya se encuentra en el jet.

-Bien, entonces es hora de irnos- Dijo mientras, de un trago, se terminaba el vino que le quedaba. Una gota del líquido resbaló de la comisura de sus labios sólo para ser limpiada por su lengua. Después el pelinegro formó una sonrisa seductora en sus labios. Dejó la copa en la mesita de té y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta bajo la mirada de Jack, quien lo veía embobado, pues no se había perdido ninguno de los gestos que el otro había hecho. Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo y, mirando sobre su hombro, dijo- ¿Vienes, pequeño?

Jack, solamente pudo asentir, para después caminar hacia el mayor.  
Se dirigieron al jardín delantero donde ya los aguardaba el auto, pues Jack no lo había vuelto a meter en el garaje en la tarde. En un acto de caballerosidad Reznard se adelantó un poco para abrirle la puerta a Jack. Éste lo miró sorprendido pues este gesto no era para nada común hoy en día. Un pensamiento bastante superficial le atravesó la mente, ¿Cuántos años tendría el vampiro? Recordó las palabras del vampiro: _"Había terminado mis inicios como inmortal cuando conocí a Chase". _Encogió un poco los hombros, suponiendo que tendría varios o demasiados años encima.

Agradeció el gesto de Reznard cuando atravesó el umbral de la puerta, captó levemente el sonido de la cerradura. ¿De donde habría sacado las llaves de su casa? Enarcó una ceja en dirección al pelinegro, formulando una pregunta muda.

-Deberías cuidar donde dejas las llaves- respondió el mayor simplemente mientras se las entregaba.

Jack las tomó, decidiendo que le importaba poco ese hecho, y las guardó en su bolsillo. Siguieron su camino hacia el vehículo, nunca mirando hacia atrás. Abrió la puerta del conductor, entrando por ésta, los suaves y reconfortables asientos de cuero beige lo recibieron. Se acomodó un poco, para luego inclinarse hacia la puerta del co-piloto y abrirla para que su acompañante entrara y, tras un ligero susto, se dio cuenta que este ya se encontraba cómodamente sentado a su lado.  
¿Cómo había llegado allí? Esbozó una leve sonrisa, mientras sentía como su corazón comenzaba a tranquilizarse, si el pelinegro continuaba haciéndole eso, algún día iba a conseguir matarle de un paro cardíaco. Suspiró, algo le decía que iban a ser bastante interesantes sus noches de hoy en adelante, aún más de lo que ya eran con magia y peleas.  
A Jack le dio la impresión de que Reznard podía leer mentes, puesto que soltó una pequeña risita. Lo volteó a ver, sólo para que éste negara levemente con su cabeza. Sí, definitivamente sería bastante interesante.

Encendió el vehículo, dejando que el suave ronroneo del motor inundara sus sentidos. Presionó un poco el acelerador, sin quitar la palanca de "Parking **(5)**" para dejar que el combustible llegase al motor y este se calentara un poco y tras darle una orden a los Jack-Bot que piloteaba el jet a través de su reloj de que lo siguiese. Cambió la palanca a primera, para salir nuevamente a la carretera.  
Después de eso presionó casi a fondo el acelerador yendo hacia el Este hacia el puerto de Taizhou** (6)**. Calculaba que serían por lo menos 7 horas de viaje, pues tendrían que viajar desde Jiangxi hasta Zhejian por lo que quería reducir el tiempo, cuanto más rápido llegaran al puerto, más rápido se alejaría de su pasado, para comenzar una nueva vida.

Tras unos minutos de recorrido, y de un largo silencio por parte de ambos, Reznard sacó el porta CD que Jack siempre tenía en la guantera, lo comenzó a ''hojear'' buscando un disco que le llamase la atención. Tras unos momentos de búsqueda soltó un suspiro, resignándose.

-¿Qué acaso todos los discos que tienes son de Rock, Hard Rock, Metal, Gothic Metal, Heavy Metal, o Shymphonic Metal?- el pelirrojo sonrió un poco al notar la frustración en la voz del pelinegro. Mirando a su dirección, ensanchó la sonrisa, mirando el entrecejo levemente fruncido del otro- ¿Dije algo gracioso?- inquirió el vampiro al ver la amplia sonrisa del joven.

-No, solamente jamás pensé que usaras ese tono, ya que, desde que te he visto me pareces muy tranquilo. Pero, respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no solo tengo ese género de música -De nuevo una rápida mirada escarlata hacia la zafiro- Abre el porta CD de nuevo, por favor- Reznard hizo lo que le pidió, abriéndolo casi a la mitad.- Ahora vete hasta las últimas ''páginas'', hay una separación, de color azul creo- Allí hay música clásica, así como piezas de piano, entre otras cosas- el pelinegro le miro divertido, como preguntándole "¿Música clásica? ¿Y eso?". Jack vio ese gesto a través del rabillo del ojo, sonrojándose un poco- ¡¿Qué?! Tengo un gusto bastante variado  
Esto solo provocó que Reznard lanzara una pequeña carcajada, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara un poco más.

-Sí, de eso ya estaba algo enterado, solamente estaba intentando comenzar una conversación- le contestó, mientras apoyaba la mano izquierda en la parte trasera del respaldo de Jack.- aunque he de admitir que si me sorprendió. Hoy en día no ves a jóvenes que les guste esta clase de música.

El pelirrojo se removió un poco en su asiento, muchas personas le habían dicho lo mismo, pero solamente los había ignorado, ¿Debía hacer lo mismo con Reznard?

-Fue por mis padres- Comenzó, ganando la atención del mayor, había decidido que no le importaba contarle al vampiro de su pasado- Ellos no pasaban mucho tiempo conmigo, de echo nunca estuvieron más de una semana y media en la casa, siempre estaban muy ocupados con la compañía Spicer. Pero cuando estaban en ella iban directo a la sala de música, a tocar en dueto los pianos. A ellos siempre les gusto tocarlo.

Jack se detuvo un momento, tragando el nudo que se comenzaba a formar en la garganta, nunca le había gustado hablar de su pasado. Miro a Reznard durante un momento, este miraba hacia la carretera, pero estaba seguro que le estaba prestando atención. Tras unos segundos más de silencio continuó:

-Siempre me gustó escucharlos a escondidas, mis padres tocaban con tanta delicadeza como si temieran que el piano se fuese a romper bajo sus dedos. Una vez construí una especie de grabadora móvil, que funcionaba a control remoto, y lo utilicé para grabarlos. Tendría unos cinco o seis años cuando lo hice. De hecho los CD de piano que tengo son ellos tocando. Pero bien, después de eso insistí a la ama de llaves, que era quien supervisaba mis estudios, que me contratará un tutor de piano.

Ese fue uno de mis pocos caprichos que tenían que ver con mis padres- El pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado mientras que en sus ojos se comenzaban a formar lágrimas- Quería sentirme más cerca de mis padres, como se sentiría cualquier otro niño. Así que puse todo mi empeño en el aprendizaje siempre queriendo llegar a su nivel y así lo hice. Aproveche uno de los días que estaban en casa para enseñarles lo que había aprendido.- Ahora las lágrimas surcaban libremente el rostro del pelirrojo, tiñéndose de negro al pasar por el maquillaje que descansaba bajo sus ojos- Esa fue la primera vez que los vi sonreírme con orgullo. ¡Estaba tan feliz!- Más lágrimas negras descendieron por las mejillas del albino, para ser cuidadosamente retiradas por el frío pulgar de Reznard. Jack se sobresaltó un poco mas no rechazó el contacto con el pelinegro.

-Lo sé, Jack, lo sé- le dijo suavemente. Él lo sabía, lo había visto, había visto todo su empeño en las lecciones de piano, y había sentido la felicidad de Jack ante el orgullo de sus padres. Pero la perseverancia que había mostrado Jack, era algo que admiraba profundamente.  
Dirigió la vista al porta CD que ya hacia aun en su regazo, y lo hojeo, casi al final encontró uno que decía con letra infantil "Papás, dueto de piano". Lo sacó de la funda y, tras sacar de estereo otro disco, lo introdujo en el aparato. Tras unos momentos, una suave tonada los envolvió. Las notas eran suaves dándole un toque relajante, sonrió cuando reconoció la pieza "Rivers flows in you".

-Tienes razón –Comenzó, ganando la atención del joven.- Tus padres tocan excepcionalmente.- Alegre vio como Jack sonreía, y el también sonrió.  
Conforme pasaron los minutos y el ambiente se hubiese relajado más Jack se aventuró a hablar.

-¿Cómo será el entrenamiento?- Preguntó curioso mientras miraba de reojo al pelinegro.

-Eso, querido Jack, será una sorpresa- Reznard sonrió, mostrando sus dos blancos y filosos colmillos que se asomaron de entre sus labios- Solo te diré que sudaras sangre, figurativamente hablando claro.

-¡Oh!, ¡Vamos no me dejes así!, sigue hablando- Y tras ese momento comenzaron a charlar como si fuesen viejos amigos que llevaban años sin verse. Pasando de tema en tema sin importancia, así pasaron las horas hasta, sin darse cuenta, llegaron al puerto de Taizhou.

El pelirrojo revisó la hora en la pantalla del estereo mientras lo apagaba, 3:19 a.m., en una hora y media amanecería, internamente agradeció que, a esas horas, casi nadie estuviese circulando por la ciudad, eso había hecho su viaje más rápido. Se detuvo frente al muelle, la majestuosa visión del barco de los Spicer los recibió. Giró las llaves en el contacto, apagando el auto. Revisó su rostro en el espejo retrovisor, aprovechando la pequeña luz que le brindaba el foco del techo y, quitó como pudo lo que restaba de su maquillaje, así como los caminos que habían marcado sus lágrimas, dejando su rostro libre de cualquier pintura.  
Quitó los seguros de las puertas, salió y oyó como la puerta del copiloto se cerraba, dándole aviso de que Reznard también se había bajado. Cerró la puerta con un golpe seco, y comenzó a caminar hacía una pequeña caseta de madera, el pelinegro lo seguía unos pasos detrás de el, mientras escuchaba como el jet comenzaba a descender, para después quedarse inmóvil a unos metros del auto.

Abrió la puerta de la caseta, adentrándose a ella junto con Reznard. Dentro no había mucho espacio, solamente había un escritorio viejo de madera y un archivador. Un hombre mayor de unos 60 años se encontraba balanceándose en las patas traseras de su silla, con los pies apoyados sobre el escritorio. Estaba dormitando. Se aclaró levemente la garganta para hacerse notar, pero el hombre no le prestó atención, volvió a repetirlo, esta vez un poco más fuerte, logrando que el viejo se sobresaltara y cayese de la silla. Lo oyó mascullar unas cuantas maldiciones mientras se levantaba y volvía a acomodar la silla. Mas en ningún momento levantó la vista, simplemente lo ignoró.

-Buenos días- Nada, aún seguía ignorándolos, enojándolo un poco- Soy Jack Spicer, el hijo de James y Sarah Spicer y él es mi acompañante Reznard Richarz - El viejo levantó la vista al instante con los ojos como platos. Después de todo sus padres eran clientes importantes allí. Extendió su mano para saludarlo, el viejo no tardo en estrecharla, y después estrechó la del pelinegro- Vine porque quisiera usar el barco de mi familia, pero tengo en mis conocimientos que primero debo firmar unos cuantos papeles.

-Sí, señorito Spicer, en un momento se los tendré listos, háganme el favor de esperar un poco.- Dijo el viejo usando un tono demasiado sumiso. 'Hipócrita', pensó Jack, mientras el anciano comenzaba a buscar unos papeles en el archivador, tras unos minutos sacó una carpeta en la que en la etiqueta se podía leer "Spicer", la abrió y comenzó a buscar una hoja en especial. Cuando dio con ella, puso la carpeta en el escritorio, ofreciéndosela a Jack para que la viese.- Solamente tiene que firmar aquí- Mientras señalaba con una pluma una línea, justamente debajo de la firma de su agente de viajes, que era la que generalmente firmaba esas cosas- Y, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría ver su identificación, ya sabe, por seguridad.

-Hmmn- Jack no se molestó en contestar, sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón una cartera, de la que extrajo la identificación, para después tendérsela al hombre, tomó la pluma que estaba en el escritorio y estampó su firma en el papel-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó mientras guardaba su identificación que le había sido devuelta.

-Sí, señorito, ¿Quiere que llamé al capitán?

-No será necesario, ¿Me permitiría usar su teléfono?- Preguntó Jack mientras señalaba el aparato.

-Sí, no hay problema, estaré afuera para darle un momento.- El hombre salió de la caseta, más se quedo al lado de la puerta, esperando el momento en el que podría volver a entrar.

-¿A quién planeas llamar, Jack?- Preguntó Reznard curioso, mientras se acercaba un poco al pelirrojo.

-A la agente de viajes de mi familia, para avisar de que nos llevamos el barco- comenzó a marcar un número, y se llevó el auricular al oído, tras unos cuantos tonos, una voz amodorrada le atendió.

-¿Sí? Habla Anne Zephir.

-Anne, soy Jack Spicer.

-¿Jacob? ¿Has visto la hora que es? ¿Pasó algo?- Jack frunció el entrecejo, odiaba que le llamaran Jacob. Oyó a Reznard soltar una pequeña risa, provocando que el entrecejo se frunciera aún más.

-No, no ha pasado nada, solamente te llamé para decirte que dentro de tres cuartos de hora me llevaré el barco de la familia, lo digo por si mis padres preguntan o quieren viajar por mar.-Anne le caía muy bien, era una de las pocas personas que realmente se había preocupado por el.- Me iré a Estados Unidos. Cuando llegue allá, haré que lo regresen a este mismo muelle.

-¿Hoy mismo? ¿A Estados Unidos?- Preguntó extrañada- ¿Vas de vacaciones o qué?

-No, tengo cosas que hacer allí, ¿Podría decirle a mis padres si preguntan?

-¡Claro! No hay problema. Recuerda llamarme y decirme donde estás, para que así pueda saber donde localizarte por si se requiere, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, un gusto hablar contigo de nuevo Anne, salúdame a John y a tus hijos.

-Si, cuídate mucho Jacob. Nos vemos.- Jack colgó el teléfono, y volteó hacia donde estaba Reznard, el cual estaba muy entretenido viendo la pequeña pecera que estaba en la esquina.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó el pelinegro, sin retirar la vista del pez multicolor que había en el agua.

-Sí, vamos.

Salieron y fueron recibidos por la suave y fresca brisa que le brindaba la madrugada. El viejo al verlos camino hacia ellos.

-¿Terminó, señorito Spicer?

-Así es, ahora si nos disculpa nos retiramos. Con permiso. Tenga un buen día.

-Igualmente señorito Spicer, ¿Saldrá ahora mismo?- Preguntó el viejo mientras seguía a Jack y Reznard que comenzaban a caminar hacia el barco. Solamente obteniendo como respuesta un leve asentimiento por parte del pelirrojo.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, tal y como prometió, estaban zarpando. Tanto el auto como el jet se encontraban en la bodega del barco,mientras que el Jack-bot estaba en la sala de controles, el robo-Jack se encontraba asistiéndolo, el mayordomo-bot en las cocinas, encargándose de… cualquier cosa de la que se tuviese de encargar y Reznard, como ya se acercaba el amanecer estaba en uno de los tantos camarotes, pero había cubierto todas las posibles fuentes de luz, listo para dormir.

Jack se encontraba en la cubierta recostado en una silla reclinable, mirando la Luna que en ese momento estaba en cuarto menguante. Oía como las negras olas golpeaban contra el casco del crucero. Apartó la vista del satélite para dirigirla al muelle, aún se podían ver las luces de éste y de la ciudad. Se levantó de la silla y, dándole una última mirada a las luces de aquella ciudad, murmuró un simple "Adiós" y se adentró en el barco, dándole la espalda a su pasado.

**××××»»»»§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§««««××××**

**(1)** ! Aquí Jack tiene unos… ¿19 años? Si, diecinueve años. Cuando comenzó todo lo de Wuya y los Shen Gong Wus tenía dieciséis…según yo.

**(2)** Pongamos que la familia de Jack es asquerosamente rica, y que tienen una de esas cosas para ellos solitos.

**(3)** Según yo aunque Jack haya crecido es aún muy bajo para su edad, pongámosle por la falta de ejercicio y… ¿La mala alimentación? Nunca vimos o al menos yo no vi que Jack comiera otra cosa que no fuera helado, plátano y café.

**(4)** En la descripción de la habitación me base en esta imagen: http:// freshome. com/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2008/02/ bedroom-  Solo debes eliminar los espacios.

**(5)** Je, je, je, je, como aún tengo 13 años y no se conducir, aparte de que no le pongo demasiada atención a eso, se darán cuenta que no se casi absolutamente nada acerca de autos. Así que por favor perdónenme.

**(6)** Uno de los puertos importantes de Zhejian.

**cat666:** Bien, lamento el retrazo, pero ya esta aquí!!!. Este cap. se retrazo mucho, puesto que tuve que buscar informacion sobre las ciudades o estados de China ((sabian que en el atlas no viene nada??, es un fraude esa cosa xd)) Espero que les haya gustado, saben que acepto todo tipo de én aprovecharé para agradecer a: **Kuromi-xan, HIMYGIR666, destr, Freaku, Hriven, y Shadir**, quienes me dejaron Review, en el capítulo anterior.

Cuidence mucho. Bye. Nos leemos.


	4. Chapter 3: El entrenamiento

**Because... I'm a Vampire**

**By: cat666**

**Nota de Autora:** Advertencia Yaoi, si no te gusta este género o te ofende, pues ya te puedes ir retirando. Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, le pertenece a WB y no se a quien más, no obtengo nada a cambio de escribir esto.

**Nota de Autora #2**: Gracias a Kuronekoi, quien hace un excelente trabajo beteando los capítulos :D.

Corto pero espero que les agrade.

**××××»»»»§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§««««××××**

Sus piernas pesaban, sus pantorrillas ardían, su pecho ardía, cada inhalación era una tortura para él, pero aún así no dejó de correr. El sol le quemaba su espalda desnuda, aire caliente chocaba contra su rostro, haciéndole entrecerrar sus ojos de un inconfundible color carmesí. No se dió cuenta de que un escalón se encontraba en su camino, por lo que tropezó, detuvo su caída con las manos, llevándose un buen golpe en ellas, y en sus rodillas, que al instante le enviaron un latigazo de dolor.

Su respiración era entrecortada, gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro, para caer al caliente suelo de la cubierta, cerró los ojos, y comenzó a respirar hondo, intentando tranquilizar un poco su corazón que golpeaba ferozmente contra su pecho. No lo logró del todo. Comenzó a incorporarse, pero se quedó medianamente hincado, su rodilla derecha seguía apoyada en el suelo, por el contrario de su pie izquierdo, que se encontraba doblado contra su pecho. Levantó su vista al cielo, lastimándose un poco los ojos por la intensa luz que emanaba este.

No iba rendirse tan fácilmente, si había logrado ser un genio de la informática, computación, robótica entre otras cosas, a la tierna edad de 13 años, podía hacer ejercicio, podía hacerlo, no se daría por vencido tan rápido. Con dificultad terminó de levantarse, y con un largo suspiro comenzó a trotar de nuevo.

Había comenzado desde poco después del mediodía, hora en la que el Jack-bot le había levantado, y entregado una nota con una elegante y hermosa caligrafía.

"_Resistencia, esa será tu primera lección, trota durante al menos una hora, encuentra un ritmo que sirva. Después ve al gimnasio, allí encontrarás una lista de ejercicios. Cuando termines todo eso come bien, en la noche me encontraré contigo._

_Reznard"_

Bufó al recordar esa nota, y miro su reloj pulsera, le faltaban 10 minutos para terminar de trotar. Deseó detenerse un momento, pero no lo hizo, no lo haría, seguiría adelante. A lo lejos vió a su Mayordomo-Bot con una bandeja de plata y en ella una botella de agua. Al pasar a su lado la tomó, el chorro de agua que se lanzó a la cara le pareció verdaderamente refrescante, pero aún así el calor le llenaba. Lanzó la botella, ahora vacía, al robot que con maestría la agarró a medio vuelo.

Habían pasado seis horas, y Jack se encontraba recostado en el sillón, su brazo izquierdo ocultaba sus ojos cerrados. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo un poco más rápido de lo normal. Su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor, el cual se comenzaba a secar por la cálida brisa que se colaba por la ventana. En sus brazos, piernas y su abdomen, podía sentir el pulso, y con cada bombeo de sangre, dolor. Durante la tarde había hecho de todo, simulador de escaleras, de remos, de esquí, abdominales y otras cosas. Suspiró mientras se preguntaba para que tenían todo eso sus papás allí.

Sintió como el borde del sillón cerca de sus piernas se hundía un poco bajo un peso ajeno al suyo:

-¿Dolerá siempre así?- Preguntó el pelirrojo sin apartar su brazo de su rostro, temiendo la respuesta.

-Al principio. Después tu cuerpo se acostumbrará y desarrollarás más resistencia al ejercicio y no te dolerá- Contestó el pelinegro, mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello, libre de liga que lo sujetase, mirando a nada en especial. Un sonido indescifrable resonó en la garganta de Jack, arrancando una sonrisa del mayor.

-Ahora siéntate bien y ponme atención- Le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna del pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a incorporarse. El joven soltó otro gemido de inconformidad, pero lentamente se fue sentando.-Por hoy no harás otra cosa que escuchar, ¿Me explico?

Jack asintió mientras entrelazaba los dedos y apoyaba los codos en ambas rodillas separadas.

-Bien, los monjes Xiaolin y Chase utilizan un tipo de Kung Fu, desarrollado en el templo Shaolin aproximadamente en el 500d. C. El Kung Fu es, básicamente, perfecciona cualquier otro tipo de arte marcial en el vasto territorio de China.- Comenzó Reznard, sentándose en una silla de cuero negro y cruzando las piernas.- Por eso el Shaolin es tan respetado. Ahora, esto es lo que tienes que recordar siempre: el Shaolin utiliza estilos de animales Tigre, Leopardo, Grulla Blanca, Dragón y Serpiente**. **Hay otros, que no son muy clásicos, pero tienen estrategias y movimientos bastante particulares, son: Mantis Religiosa, Pájaro Shaolin, Mono y Garra de Águila.

-¿En qué se basa cada uno?- Preguntó Jack, cada uno debía de tener una forma única de lucha.

-A eso iba- Sonriendo por haber capturado la atención del joven- El estilo de lucha del Tigre se basa en la fuerza y en la agresividad así como en ataques frontales, y quienes lo practican se fortalecen los huesos, el del Leopardo es la fuerza muscular y utiliza las manos para técnicas de aplastamiento y golpes internos…-

Jack siguió escuchando, nunca se había interesado realmente en saber la forma en que luchaban los monjes, pero resultaba interesante. El Tigre y el Leopardo se basaban en la fuerza, la Grulla Blanca en la flexibilidad, el Dragón movimientos complementarios **(1)** a los de su adversario, envolventes y de giros, la Serpiente entrenaba el Chi **(2)** y atacaba los puntos vitales.

La Mantis religiosa tomaba ventaja de los huecos que encontraba en los ataques y trababa los brazos para atacar los nervios o ciertas áreas blandas. El Pájaro Shaolin y el mono eran utilizados cuando la persona era más débil que el adversario, pero el pájaro trabajaba en la rapidez, atacaba en ráfaga y retrocedía, hacía fintas, saltos de larga distancia y enfatizaban golpes de dedos y codazos a objetos blandos, mientras que el mono usaba técnicas bastante… peculiares, saltando, girando, contorsionándose, escalando y atacando cuando menos se espere. Por último la Garra de Águila utiliza llaves y pinzamientos a los nervios y manipulación de las articulaciones, utilizando la fuerza de sus brazos principalmente.

-Ahora tienes que recordar que los monjes han mejorado su estilo de lucha a través de un poco más de milenio y medio, y que todos ellos comienzan a entrenar desde muy pequeños.- Jack asintió. Tenía conocimiento de que tanto Kimiko, Raimundo y Clay aún cuando llegaron al templo Xiaolin de adolescentes, habían sido instruidos en algunas formas de pelea desde antes de llegar al templo.

-Por lo que tienes que trabajar duro, para llegar a un nivel en el que llegues a dificultarles ganarte. – Ojos zafiro, se encontraron con carmesíes, mirando con una seriedad penetrante.

No esperes que, porque entrenes durante algunos meses, llegarás a un nivel mucho más alto que ellos, eso podría tomar mucho más tiempo- Su mirada se suavizó un poco- Por ello, si caes levántate, y no te detengas a mirar el obstáculo con el que caíste.

Jack lo miró con un poco de sorpresa. Pero terminó asintiendo, mientras sonreía, sonrisa que le fue devuelta por el mayor.

-Ahora ve a descansar. Mañana te podrás levantar más tarde, ya que más que nada entrenarás durante la noche, bajo mis instrucciones- Despidió el pelinegro al pelirrojo.

-Buenas noches- Pronunció el joven gótico, mientras lentamente, se levantaba para retirarse, dejando completamente sólo al vampiro.

-No quiero que cometas mis errores Jack- dijo el de ojos azules a la nada, con una mirada llena de tristeza, para después levantarse hacia el mini bar, donde tomó una copa y se sirvió ron. Levantó la copa para darle un trago, pero se detuvo al observar su reflejo en el cristal. –No dejaré que los cometas, no te dejaré convertirte en un nuevo "Cuervo"- Prometió, acabándose en un solo trago la bebida.

(1) Cuando el avanza, yo retrocedo, cuando el retrocede, yo avanzo, y así.

(2) Energía Interna


	5. Chapter 4: Regresando a donde inicio

**Because... I'm a Vampire**

**By: **Krishna Corvus

**Nota de Autora:** Advertencia Yaoi, si no te gusta este género o te ofende, pues ya te puedes ir retirando. Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, le pertenece a WB y no se a quien más, no obtengo nada a cambio de escribir esto.

**Nota de Autora #2**: Este cap. A diferencia de los anteriores se encuentra beteado por **Chibi-Kaisie** quien me hizo ese favor. Gracias a ella :D

Espero y disfruten el capítulo.

**××××»»»»§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§««««××××**

Habían pasado muchísimos años desde la última vez que había pisado China, desde que una tranquila noche, hubiese dicho adiós a todo lo que conocía, tantos años que ahora se sentía extraño al haber regresado.

Cerró los ojos y sintió la suave y fresca brisa que corría. Los sonidos de la noche inundaron sus oídos, los grillos, entonaban una suave canción con su estridulación **(11)**.

Una suave sonrisa se posó en su rostro. Un nuevo sonido le llegó, pasos, calmados y ligeros que se acercaban a él, más sin embargo no abrió los ojos y se volvió a ver quién era, ya lo sabía, esa forma de caminar solo podía ser de él.

Fuertes brazos rodearon sus hombros, atrayéndolo al costado de la otra persona. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de aquel hombre, relajándose en su abrazo.

Había sido él quien le había librado de todo, que le había ayudado en todo, quien le había aconsejado e impulsado a seguir adelante. Nunca sabría lo que habría pasado con su persona, si no hubiese conocido a Cnaeus, su amigo, su amante, su guardián.  
Aquel que no le había traicionado y solamente le había mentido una vez, para lograr que se acercara, y después de eso, cuando sabía que el confiaba en él, le había contado la verdad.

- Pareces feliz Ahren- Su grave, pero a la vez suave voz, danzo por el aire, envolviéndole. Ahren abrió sus impresionantes ojos color escarlata. Ladeando su cabeza para poder mirar así, mejor al hombre que le hablaba.

-Ignorando los malos recuerdos que tengo de China, es bueno estar en casa Cnaeus. Aunque será difícil controlar la compañía desde tan lejos.- Respondió frunciendo levemente el ceño

Ahren Schwarz, era un conocido empresario, el cual pocas veces, por no decir casi nulas, se había dejado ver en fiestas o reuniones, y que dirigía a la empresa de Robótica más importante mundialmente. Su bisabuelo Frey Schwarz había comenzado la, ahora impresionantemente exitosa, compañía, de un pequeño negocio, en Aurich, Alemania. Frey dirigió la compañía "Eagle Robotics", y tras su muerte a los 80 años había dejado su compañía a su hijo Gerard Schwarz.

Gerard duró 12 años dirigiendo la compañía, hasta que, su carro se salió del camino, resultando con ello su muerte y la de su esposa Kirsa, a los 57 años de edad, legando la compañía a su hijo Alexei de 27 años de edad, quien era un jefe frío y estricto en toda la extensión de la palabra, nunca se dejó ver ni siquiera en las reuniones o fiestas de beneficencia que organizaba el mismo, no toleraba ni el más mínimo error. Provocando con esto la antipatía de algunos trabajadores. Pero fue sustituido 24 años después de comenzar, tras una huelga de sus empleados, por su hijo Ahren de 19 años, que, al contrario de su padre y abuelo, se había ganado el derecho de dirigir la compañía con su propio esfuerzo, en sus 3 años que llevaba siendo el jefe demostró ser alguien estricto, pero comprensivo, que si se cometía un error no despedía a aquel que lo había hecho, al contrario, solamente le decía que tuviese cuidado la próxima vez, después de todo, eran humanos.

-Vamos, tenemos que irnos, hay que llegar antes del amanecer- Dijo Cnaeus, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, ya que se había quedado viendo a la nada. El más joven asintió, mientras se subían a su lujoso auto negro.

-¿Ya has decidido que hacer?- Preguntó el de ojos azules tras un momento.

-No, me será difícil rastrear ese Wu en específico. Aún no puedo creer que sigan apareciendo. Ese Dashi no tenía nada mejor que hacer.- Ese comentario provoco una semi- sonrisa en el pelinegro.- Solo espero que hayan podido conservar en buen estado la mansión.

-Supongo que Körbl, se encargo de que así fuese.- Körbl Schwarz, era su hermano y mano izquierda, Jefe de seguridad de su compañía, hacía tan malditamente bien su trabajo, que Ahren dejaba que atendiese algunos asuntos en su nombre. Cada de vez en vez lo mandaba para revisar si todo se encontraba en orden en la mansión, confiando plenamente en el, algo que solamente pocos tenían el privilegio.

-Eso espero, o tendremos muchas cosas que hacer.

_-_ Mansión de la Familia Schwarz, China

Ahren y Cnaeus se bajaron del coche y cerrando la puerta de este, contemplaron la antigua mansión. Por fuera parecía que todo iba bien. La puerta se abrió y un hombre alto vestido de traje negro de mayordomo salió, para posteriormente hacerles una rígida reverencia.

-Amos, sean bienvenidos a su casa- Les saludo, su voz inexpresiva, mientras se enderezaba, para mirarlos con unos ojos purpura fríos. –Por favor, pasen- Ambos hombres así lo hicieron, adentrándose en la casa de la infancia de Ahren.

-¿Ya ha llegado Krishna?- Preguntó el pelinegro al hombre, cuando pasaron a su lado.

-Si amo-Le respondió- Llegó treinta minutos antes que ustedes, en este momento está en la sala, esperando por ustedes.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte- Despidió el peliblanco, comenzando su andar hacía la sala, seguido del de ojos azules.

Al llegar a la sala, un cuerpo grande y pesado se le cayó encima, provocando que cayese de espaldas, mientras una lengua húmeda y rasposa le lamia la mejilla. Una risa le llegó a sus oídos, y abriendo sus ojos (los había cerrado al caerse) vio como Cnaeus se reía de él.

-Krishna, porque no vas a saludar a Cnaeus, el también te habrá extrañado. Ante esto, el animal se quito de encima de Ahren y se lanzó contra el pelinegro.

Con lentitud, el peliblanco se incorporó. Para después sentarse en uno de los sillones de cuero que estaba cerca. Krishna era una Moor **(12)** un animal del que solo se hablaba en las leyendas urbanas, que habían encontrado muchos años antes de trabajar en la compañía, herida de una pata, cuando fue junto al pelinegro a Plymouth, Inglaterra.

En ese entonces era una cachorra, del tamaño de schnauzer estándar adulto y 45 kg, su, en ese entonces, pequeño hocico parecía el de un lobo, pero allí terminaba su parecido con los caninos, su torso se semejaba al de un leopardo al igual que su cola, y sus patas a los de un tigre y unas orejas curiosamente largas como las de una liebre, pero proporcionales a su cabeza. Sus ojos eran grandes, y amarillos con pupila alagada, que contrastaban con su pelaje negro azabache.

Ahora, fácilmente su altura era de metro cincuenta y seis, y de largo con todo y cola tres metros treinta, y pesaba unos buenos 280 kg. Y dudaba mucho que alguien quisiese acercarse a sus colmillos. Desde que le habían recogido y curado, había permanecido junto a ellos, y no se había separado, nunca se atrevió a dañarlos… excepto económicamente, comía mucha carne y a veces le tenían que comprar un animal vivo, para que pudiese cazarlo y no perder sus instintos de caza.

Observó como Cnaeus jugaba con ella, obteniendo gruñidos felices por parte de Krishna. Ahren sonrió, esa era su familia.

En silencio y con lentitud, se levantó y salió de la sala, tenía que trabajar, habían regresado a China, porque se enteraron, de alguna forma u otra, que había un Shen Gong Wu, que les podía ser útil. Entró a su viejo estudio, donde unos viejo planos, descansaban en el escritorio, tal y como le había pedido a Körbl. Comenzó a revisar los planos, su aguda mente pensando como modificar la maquina dibujada en el, pero también pensaba, en lo que conocía de la vida de su amante, que quería ayudar.

Cnaeus no era un ser humano cualquiera, muchos lo llamaban "Hijo de la noche", otros "Demonio", pero el término más común que usaban era "Vampiro". Uno que había vivido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

El pelinegro, por lo que sabía, había sido un frío soldado romano del siglo V conocido como Corvus, pues el verlo era un presagio de muerte a sus enemigos, donde iba estaba rodeado de cadáveres. Le habían atacado violetamente una noche y convertido en una criatura nocturna, sin ningún control de su mortal sed de sangre, forzado a alejarse de su esposa y sus tres hijos para no atacarlos, pero aún así cuidándolos desde la sombra, pues no importaba si lo conocían por ser un monstro sin sentimientos en la batalla nunca haría algo para lastimar a sus hijos.

Pero aún así no pudo hacer nada cuando uno por uno, comenzaron a morir, solamente pudiendo llorar sangre por ellos, con un dolor que se hacía cada vez más grande en su pecho, queriendo terminar su existencia en ese momento, pero sin realmente llegar a hacerlo.

Desesperado en su soledad, buscó quien le ayudara a controlar su sed, sin resultado, así que se dedico a intentar superarla por el mismo, lográndolo 120 años después.

En esa época se hablaba de un guerrero chino, quien solo había sido derrotado una vez, y quien lo había hecho había desaparecido, llamado Chase Young. Movido por su antigua lujuria de la batalla lo retó, pero fue vencido fácilmente. Estuvo a punto de convertirse en uno de los, ya en ese entonces, guerreros sirvientes del señor dragón, pero su maldición del vampirismo, rechazó la magia del adalid, ganándose su odio.

Desde entonces, tan pronto el sol se ocultaba Cnaeus salía y se mezclaba entre los humanos, conociendo las cosa que el hombre inventaba para mejorar su vida, y estar más cómodo. Durante unos años sintió magia extraña rebelarse en diferentes puntos del mundo, pero no le había dado demasiada importancia. Hasta que sintió a Chase Young salir de su ciudadela, su magia fluía con el viento, impregnándose en la tierra, llenando poco a poco con la imponente presencia del guerrero el mundo entero, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, el único que podría hacerlo sería alguien que la conociese, que la había sentido en su piel… alguien como Cnaeus.

La presencia del adalid se hacía más fuerte cuando salía de sus tierras, pero para desgracia del romano, quien ansiaba una revancha, esto ocurría mayormente cuando el sol se imponía en lo alto del cielo, o cuando la luna reinaba, pero lejos, en otros países. Pero un día su suerte cambio, se encontraba en Transilvania, cuando sintió aquella magia desconocida, que se movía por el suelo como una ola y estaba en un pueblo cercano. Ese día había estado con el cielo tormentoso, facilitándole su salida, ya que al ser lo bastante viejo, el sol no le obligaba a dormir, utilizó su velocidad inhumana para llegar pronto al pueblo en el que se sentía con mayor intensidad aquella energía.

Allí le vio, junto con cinco adolescentes y una mujer de extraño poder. Con su fino oído, escucho todo lo que decían, el niño amarillo les decía que no conseguirían el Shen Gong Wu, sus amigos lo respaldaba, pero el pelirrojo era diferente, el podía oler el miedo que sentía, pero aún así se escondía esto tras una sonrisa de confianza y una máscara infantil, ese chico tenía coraje. Lo escucho insultar a todos, todos excepto al guerrero dragón, el chico lo admiraba, quería ser reconocido por él, pero parecía que el adalid no se daba cuenta, el guerrero solo sentía desprecio por el chico, cualquiera se daba cuenta, lo insultó y lo humillo de la peor forma, aún peor de cómo había humillado a Cnaeus en el pasado. Hubo una pelea, la magia envolvió los alrededores cambiándolos, el chico vaquero participo, al igual que el pelirrojo y la bruja, ¿Pero porque Chase solamente miraba? La pelea terminó y el rubio fue el que ganó, llevándose el extraño objeto. Pero aún cuando el chico, Jack Spicer según había oído que le llamaban, había aceptado su derrota, prometiendo la victoria en la próxima ocasión, los niños y la mujer, hasta un poco Young, habían seguido insultándole y burlándose de su torpeza.

El chico solamente escuchaba, pero con la mirada en alto, fingiendo que no le molestaba, hasta que quedó solo, fue cuando dejó caerse en el suelo, murmurando que no era cierto aquello que decían y durante un momento Cnaeus se vio reflejado en el muchacho, cuando era niño, ocultándose para no mostrar sus emociones, pero eso fue antes de haberse convertido en Corvus…

Repentinamente Ahren se levantó bruscamente de la silla en la que estaba sentado, provocando que esta cayese con un ruido seco. El peliblanco dio una mirada rápida al reloj de pulsera en su muñeca izquierda, tenía el tiempo justo, con una velocidad inhumana salió de su laboratorio, guiándose por el olfato para encontrar a Cnaeus, quien estaba en su habitación, recostado en la cama, con Krishna dormitando en el suelo cerca de la misma.

-Sé cómo hacerlo- Fue lo primero que dijo el más joven, con una expresión triunfal en el rostro, obteniendo la atención del pelinegro y de la moor- No sé cómo no me di cuenta de ello antes. Es tan sencillo, solamente tengo que amplificar el detector de Wus del diseño original, y modificarla para que así busqué hasta la más mínima señal de magia.

-Entonces, ¿Esto me lo estás diciendo ya que…?- Comenzó a preguntar Cnaeus, incitando a que Ahren le dijese el problema que tenía.

-Tengo que conseguir dos cosas muy importantes para el nuevo detector- Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado del de ojos azules.- Un Wu, y el pergamino que tiene la descripción de todos los Wus así como las propiedades de estos.

-Tienes que ir al templo, ¿Cierto?

-Sí, tengo que tomar al menos uno de los Wus, y el pergamino lo puedo cambiar por uno de la mansión, pero quiero comenzar a trabajar desde hoy, por lo que tengo que salir en este momento.

-¿Te acompaño?- Cnaeus se comenzó a levantar de la cama, pero fue detenido por la mano de Ahren que posó en su hombro mientras se incorporaba.

-No, puedo hacerlo solo, tu estas algo débil, no me tomara mucho tiempo.- El peliblanco se despidió y rápidamente se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión, pero mientras salía fue detenido por Krishna quien se frotaba en su costado- ¿Quieres venir?- El animal ronroneó en respuesta- Bien vamos, pero tenemos que ser cuidadosos, no queremos alertarlos.

El gran felino se relamió más que contenta, esta noche no sería tan aburrida como había pensado en un principio.

Ahren miró su reloj, les tomaría aproximadamente media hora en llegar al templo, y otra media regresar, tendría suficiente tiempo para comenzar a trabajar.

* * *

Chase Young era un guerrero que siempre mantenía vigilados a sus enemigos, por lo que tan pronto como una energía desconocida entro en los perímetros del templo Xiaolin, fue alertado por uno de sus guerreros puma. Con tranquila curiosidad se encamino al orbe donde podía ver cualquier cosa que sus guerreros viesen.

Su sorpresa fue, aunque poca, que aquel que caminaba por el templo, sin ser detectado por los monjes, era nada menos que un joven hombre, vestido con una camiseta de lycra roja que se le hacía denotar su torso fibroso y un pantalón deportivo negro que le cubría sus largas piernas. Su guerrero cuervo le siguió y observo como el extraño joven se movía con naturalidad por los pasillos, como si hubiese paseado por ellos por largo tiempo, a su lado caminaba una animal de gran tamaño, el guerrero lo miró detenidamente por unos segundos, solamente para mostrarse más sorprendido, era un Moor, en todos los años que llevaba viviendo solamente había escuchado relatos sobre ese fantástico animal. Sonrió de lado, ese chico en verdad llamaba su atención.

Vio como el albino caminaba hacía la bóveda de Shen Gong Wus, y se detenía tranquilamente frente al cajón que debería contener el Bastón Mono, el cual había desparecido hacía muchos años. Lo observó abrirlo, y deslizar su mano por el fondo de la gaveta, que a su toqué se levantó mecánicamente dejando ver, que lo que todos veían era una base falsa. El joven sacó el, ya no desaparecido, Bastón Mono, y volvió a colocar todo en su lugar, borrando cualquier signo de que había estado allí y tras esto salió.

El cuervo lo siguió mientras que el joven se dirigía a la biblioteca seguido del Moor, donde tomó un viejo pergamino, el de los Wus si no se equivocaba, y dejaba otro, de aspecto también antiguo. Después de esto el peliblanco se dio media vuelta y miró fijamente al ave, para formar una sonrisa en su pálido rostro y tras hacer una caravana llena de burla, que consiguió que Chase enarcara una ceja con sorpresa, comenzó a correr junto con su acompañante, dejando atrás al templo, y al cuervo.

* * *

**(11)**Ruido que producen algunos insectos cuando rozan su pata con un ala.  
**(12)**Se le conoce como el Monstro Moor, y solo ha sido "visto" en el suroeste de Inglaterra, se le ha descrito como un felino de pelo corto negro o gris oscuro con ojos amarillos, pero las demás características de la descripción de Krishna salió enteramente de mi imaginación por lo cual me pertenece.

**NA:** Bien, lamento mucho la espera, este cap. al igual que el 5, ya los tenía escritos desde hace un buen tiempo, pero por, ciertas circunstancias no lo subí. Pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado, este es el inicio de la verdadera historia :D. Nuevamente disculpen la tardanza. Gracias por leer, acepto comentarios y tomatazos xD


	6. Chapter 5: Los nuevos monjes

**Because... I'm a Vampire**

**By: **Krishna Corvus (cat666)

**Nota de Autora:** Advertencia Yaoi, si no te gusta este género o te ofende, pues ya te puedes ir retirando. Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, le pertenece a WB y no se a quien más, no obtengo nada a cambio de escribir esto.

**Nota de Autora #2**: Cnaeus, Krishna, así como los personajes nuevos y sus respectivas descripciones son de MIOS, yo los creé así que por favor abstenganse de usarlos sin mi previo consentimiento.

**Nota de Autora #3**: Este cap. A diferencia de los anteriores se encuentra beteado por** Chibi-Kaisie** quien me hizo ese favor. Gracias a ella :D

Espero y disfruten el capítulo.

**××××»»»»§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§««««××××**

Dos figuras caminaban con paso majestuoso por la acera, ambos hombres, ataviados con elegantes y costosos trajes atraían la mirada de hombres y mujeres por igual, no solo por su andar imponente sino que también por la belleza que el par poseía. Una bella mujer con una larga gabardina abierta para mostrar lo escasamente vestida que iba debajo de ésta, se les acercó, colocándose entre ambos, tomando a cada uno por un brazo, susurrándoles alternamente propuestas sumamente indecorosas.

Ojos azules miraron a unos grana, sonriendo entre sí, no hubo palabras que aceptaran, simplemente comenzaron a guiar a la mujer, a un callejón que se encontraba un poco más adelante. No bien llegaron a éste comenzaron a repartir besos en la piel de aquella mujer, uno en el cuello, mientras que el otro besaba los pechos y los brazos, cualquier pedazo de carne que se encontrara en su camino. La mujer se retorcía de placer, una bruma nublándole los sentidos de tal forma que no sintió los pinchazos en su yugular y en su muslo.

Los hombres comenzaron a succionar la sangre y a tragarla, alimentándose con el líquido vital de la mujer, los ojos les habían cambiado a un color rojo que brillaba de forma sobrenatural. La mujer llegó al orgasmo, en un grito de placer, y los hombres se separaron de ella, no sin antes pasar su lengua sobre las heridas, haciendo que cicatrizasen al instante.

Uno de los hombres, un peliblanco, miró con sus sobrenaturales ojos rojos a los chocolates de la mujer, que inmediatamente entró en un estado de sopor, desenfocándolos.

-YuanJun- Llamó, usando el nombre de pila de la mujer- Estás verdaderamente agotada, solo piensas en ir a tu departamento a descansar.- Su voz era apenas un murmullo, pero resonaba en la mente de YuanJun – Verás a tus hijos dormir, y llegarás a la decisión de no prostituirte más. Dejarás aquel empleo en la compañía que no te paga lo suficiente para mantener a tu familia, e irás a esta dirección en la mañana. Hiciste una cita en una compañía por el trabajo, ¿Recuerdas?- La mujer asintió ausente y el hombre le deslizó una tarjeta de presentación en su mano que inmediatamente aferró con fuerza.- Irás y estarás segura que obtendrás el puesto, no aceptaras un 'no' por respuesta- Otro asentimiento de la mujer hizo que una suave sonrisa se formara en sus labios- No recordarás nada de lo que pasó en este callejón, ni recordarás habernos visto alguna vez- Deslizó un fajo de billetes en la bolsa de mano de la mujer y con un último murmullo la despidió, viendo como YuanJun comenzaba a caminar por la calle, ausente, dirigiéndose a su hogar.

-Bien, supongo que eso significa que ya tienes Jefa de Administración, ¿No, Ahren?- El aludido solamente atinó a encogerse de hombros, mientras que limpiaba de inexistente suciedad su traje negro.

-Ella necesita el dinero, su actual empleo le pagaba una mierda de dinero, Cnaeus –Comenzó, mirando al pelinegro con sus ojos rojos, que poco a poco perdían el brillo antinatural- Aparte, parece buena haciendo su trabajo.

-Solo tú podrías encontrar buenos empleados en lugares insólitos- El guerrero romano soltó una pequeña risa, mientras se aflojaba la corbata, girando al peliblanco para quedar frente a él atrayéndolo a su cuerpo con un fuerte brazo en la cintura- Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer hoy? La noche aún es joven- Dijo, susurrando en un tono lujurioso a la oreja del peliblanco, provocándole un escalofrío, para después tomar la boca del empresario con lascivia. Al instante su acompañante le correspondió, permitiendo a la lengua de Cnaeus profundizar su beso, más sin embargo fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un celular en el bolsillo del de ojos rojos.

-¡Por Minerva** (14)** Ahren! ¿Tus empleados no podían llamar en un momento menos inoportuno? – Exclamó el pelinegro, mientras en su mente se formaban varias formas de vengarse de quien quiera que fuese el maldito que les había interrumpido.

-Lamento decirte Cnaeus, que no son mis empleados- El peliblanco, miraba la pantalla del pequeño aparato, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Los planes del romano se disiparon al oír la respuesta del más joven, su rostro demostrando autentica curiosidad.- Como me di cuenta que hacer el nuevo detector iba a tomar su tiempo, actualicé el viejo, y lo "conecté" con el celular, no podremos buscar la ubicación de alguno en particular, pero cuando se rebelen sabremos cuál es.

-¿Hubo suerte?- Preguntó el pelinegro, aparentando calma, pero Ahren sabía que la esperanza estaba bajo esa máscara. Le dio una única sonrisa, grande y sincera, como respuesta, logrando ver un destello de felicidad pura en el fondo de aquellos ojos, y sintió cómo una calidez le llenaba hasta el más profundo rincón de su ser.

-Vamos, queda a una hora de viaje en automóvil- Lo tomó suavemente de la mano, guiándolo fuera del callejón, mientras que con la otra mano, que aún sostenía el celular, mando rápidamente un mensaje. Minutos después un automóvil negro y elegante aparcó frente a ellos, y un hombre, idéntico a Ahren, pero con ojos color vino y cabello blanco azulado, salió del asiento del conductor.

Con toda naturalidad se dirigió a ellos, estrechándoles la mano, saludándoles alegremente, pero con cortesía, para posteriormente abrirles la puerta de pasajeros, sosteniéndola mientras los hombres subían al auto, cerrando la misma cuando ya se hubieran instalado en los suaves asientos de cuero.

Mientras se colocaba nuevamente en el asiento de conductor- ¿Hacia adonde me dirijo Ahren?- Pregunto, con una voz grave, mirando a su hermano a través del retrovisor.

-Dirígete, hacia Tianjin Körbl, por favor - Contestó Ahren, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta.

-Tsk… Odio usar este tipo de vestimentas, siento que restringe mi movilidad- El guerrero romano se quejó, quitándose el saco del traje que llevaba puesto, para después seguir con la corbata negra, dejándolos descuidadamente a su lado, en el asiento.

* * *

-Vamos chicos, el Wu está cerca- Gritó Dojo, mientras se arrastraba por el asfalto, sintiendo estremecimientos de vez en vez por todo su pequeño cuerpo, llamando a los cuatro jóvenes que caminaban tras de él.

-Sinceramente Dojo, no crees que será un poco difícil encontrarlo en medio de esto- Dijo refiriéndose a la oscuridad que envolvía a la mayor parte de la calle un joven alto de aproximadamente 1.74, con cuerpo fibroso y de cabello castaño corto y ojos color aqua formando un pequeño puchero en su atractivo rostro dándole un cierto aire de inocencia.

-Sin mencionar que no sabemos el aspecto del Wu, ya que alguien dejó un pergamino de antiguas recetas para el pollo en el lugar del de los Shen Gong Wus y olvidó donde lo puso –Continuó una joven delgada no muy alta, de cabello bicolor, negro con algunos mechones color rojo , largo hasta los hombros, ligeramente, vestida con una corta falda gótica negra, y botas tipo militar altas hasta las rodillas igualmente oscuras, con cadenas en vez de cintas, un top rojo cubriéndole la parte superior del cuerpo. Sus ojos color acero oscuro, observaban con detenimiento la calle, buscando cualquier indicio de un objeto que no debiera estar allí, mientras que jugaba con un piercing en su labio inferior, jalándolo con los dientes hacía adentro de su boca y después colocándolo nuevamente en su lugar (15).

Un viento invernal sopló, pero la mujer ni se inmutó por el frío de este, de hecho solo atinó a peinarse con los dedos, el cabello que se había desacomodado, pero aún así una pesada chaqueta de cuero cayó sobre sus hombros cubriéndolos con el calor de otro cuerpo que la había usado con anterioridad.

La mujer miró al hombre que había realizado esa acción, encontrando con su mirada la de un hombre con los mismos rasgos que ella, pero los de él mostraban frialdad, su cabello igualmente bicolor, con los mismos tonos e igual de largo que el suyo, pero el del hombre estaba recogido en una coleta de media altura, algunos mechones rozando sus ojos color acero un poco más claros que los de ella. Su cuerpo era como de boxeador, bien formado, pero sin llegar a ser excesivo, una fina camiseta negra cubría su pecho. Sus largas piernas cubiertas con jeans color gris carbón, unas botas negras completando el conjunto. Un pequeño colgante en forma de lágrima de plata colgaba de una cadena no muy gruesa de igual material, una pulsera de cuero gruesa en cada una de las muñecas adornándolas, un pequeño piercing de pico en su ceja izquierda y un pequeño aro en su lóbulo derecho reflejaba la luz en un destello plateado.

-Awww… siempre tan protector conmigo- Dijo mientras abrazaba el brazo del hombre, sonriéndole ampliamente, para después fruncir su ceño- Pero veli ((hermano)) me dará mucho calor, después de todo no hace tanto frío- Una mirada fría de reproche de parte del hombre como contestación fue lo único que bastó para que la mujer hiciese como si hubiese entendido el mensaje, para posteriormente hacer el cómico gesto de cerrar la boca con candado y lanzar la llave lo más lejos que podía, mientras sonreía con travesura.

-A todo esto Dojo, ¿Cómo es el Wu?- Preguntó el cuarto chico, un hombre de afilados rasgos africanos, atractivo, su cuerpo ligeramente formado, alto rondando el metro ochenta, cabello corto color azabache, vestido con una gruesa chaqueta roja, unos jeans azul oscuro y unos tenis negros, sin prestarle atención a las acciones de su compañera, mirando al pequeño dragón verde con sus ojos color miel.

-Bien… en realidad… yo… eh…-Comenzó Dojo, mirando nervioso a los lados, los estremecimientos aún dándose en su cuerpo- No sé- terminó murmurando bajito, pero aún así llamando la atención de los monjes, que dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para mirar al dragón, con expresiones muy diferentes cada uno. La mujer y el de ojos color miel con sorpresa, el castaño con incredulidad, y el de cabello bicolor con frialdad.

-¿No sabes qué Wu es?- Preguntó el de ojos color miel, su tono era peligroso, haciendo encogerse al dragón.

-B…bue… bueno no- Tartamudeó Dojo

-Oye creo que Rashid tendrá de cenar dragón hoy, ¿No lo crees?- Dijo la mujer, con una expresión maligna mirando al leopardo que se encontraba al lado de su compañero de ojos color miel, que comenzaba a relamerse.

-Sí, últimamente ha tenido ese antojo, creo que le permitiré comérselo hoy- el dragón se encogió más, intentando huir cuando ambos monjes iban a tomarlo, pero fue salvado por una fría pero calma voz.

-Hiljaisuus ((silencio)), no estamos solos- Habló el hombre por primera vez, haciendo notar un no muy fuerte acento finlandés, mientras caminaba hacía su hermana, cubriéndola parcialmente con su cuerpo, su vista nunca apartándose del techo de un edificio que estaba cerca, no pudiendo ver a nadie, pero sintiendo esas extrañas presencias cerca.

-¿Chase Young?- Preguntó el castaño, recibiendo como respuesta una negación de cabeza. El guerrero inmortal se había presentado unas pocas veces en el pasado, pero solo cuando se trataban de Wus que consideraba "no debían estar en manos de críos" repitiendo sus propias palabras, pero aún así el monje podría distinguir su presencia, no, éstas eran diferentes, calmadas, pero aún así sumamente peligrosas.

* * *

-Parece que nos han descubierto Cnaeus- Dijo Ahren, riendo suavemente, al igual que su compañero, se comenzó a incorporar abandonando la posición semejante a la de una gárgola y junto al de ojos azules saltó hacia donde se encontraban los monjes.

Aterrizó en un movimiento elegante frente a ellos, y por un momento, solamente un momento, Ahren pensó que de un momento a otro aparecería un cabezón amarillo de algún lugar y le gritase "¡Jack Spicer, prepárate para una humillante derrota!", pero claro esto era imposible.

El pequeño dragón verde saltó asustado, yendo rápidamente a refugiarse en los brazos del de ojos color aqua.

Los monjes observaron a las dos figuras que habían caído frente a ellos, un hombre atractivo de cabellos blancos que brillaban con la luna y unos brillantes ojos rojos, vestido completa, pero elegantemente de negro. Su traje claramente hecho a la medida, le daba un aspecto de un rico ejecutivo, el saco abierto, mostraba el chaleco que abrazaba con gentileza el abdomen del hombre, rebelando el fibroso cuerpo que había debajo de él. Se había desabrochado el primer botón de la camisa, haciendo que su cuello, rodeado de negro, luciera como pálida y fina porcelana.

El otro, también hombre, de cabellos negros como la noche, y ojos color azul zafiro, se había quitado el saco de su traje azul oscuro al igual que la corbata, quedando solo con los pantalones, el chaleco y la camisa blanca, la última abierta hasta su bien formado pecho y con las mangas arremangadas. En su pecho descansaba una delgada cadena de oro blanco, con un par de anillos de igual material colgando de ella.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Preguntó calmadamente el chico que se había dado cuenta de su presencia, mientras se acomodaba mejor frente a la única mujer.

-Tsk… ¿Qué tus padres no te han enseñado presentarte antes de pedir que se presenten?- Preguntó Cnaeus, con clara diversión en su voz, obteniendo silencio como respuesta.

El muchacho miró levemente a sus compañeros, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de ellos comenzó.

-Mi nombre es Yaegar Iivari Räjähdysnen, actual guerrero Shoku del fuego del templo Xiaolin del norte, ellos son mis compañeros, Enzi Ndweleifwa Malokotela, guerrero Wudai de la Tierra- El de ojos miel, asintió secamente, mirando con mal disimulado desprecio al albino que se encontraba metros delante de él, mientras colocaba una mano en la cabeza de Rashid, quien gruñía a los hombres, apenas frenándose para atacarlos. Ahren observó en los ojos de aquel chico un sentimiento que no visto en décadas, decidió regresarle el mismo desprecio, sus ojos carmesí brillando como un par de llamas heladas, y satisfecho pudo ver como el monje de la Tierra retrocedía un par de pasos atemorizado, para después intentar ocultar su miedo tras una máscara, pero el vampiro albino aún podía ver aquel sentimiento en el fondo de esos ojos.

-Ella es Yseult Svanhildr Räjähdysnen, guerrera Wudai del viento- Continuó el de ojos acero. La mujer tras de él levantó su mano, agitándola en el aire en modo de saludo, con lo que Ahren y Cnaeus, como caballeros le sonrieron y respondieron con una cortés y pequeña reverencia.

Al ver que solo faltaba una persona por presentarse todas las miradas cayeron sobre el joven de cabello castaño.

-Y él es el guerrero Wudai del agua…

-Ethan Spiro Pulie –Interrumpió el empresario reconociendo al joven y ganándose algunas miradas sorprendidas, pero aún así continuo- Hijo de Aidan y Jeaneen Spiro, jefes de comercio de Eagle Robotics, en el continente Americano, específicamente en la sede de Canadá. Él y yo ya teníamos el gusto de conocernos, aún así: gracias.

Los monjes miraron interrogantes al del agua, quien respondió con un gesto de "No lo recuerdo".

-Creo que viene siendo hora que ustedes se presenten caballeros- Dijo una voz grave, mientras el cuerpo de su dueño salía entre las sombras con los brazos cruzados en un gesto casual, acompañado de dos tigres. Provocando que las miradas se dirigieran hacía su persona.

-¡Oh! Chase Young, me preguntaba cuando saldrías de aquella esquina- Exclamó Cnaeus, ganándose una ceja alzada por parte del guerrero inmortal por aquella declaración -Pero creo que tienes razón, permítanme, mi nombre es Cnaeus Caellius Atellus, pero mis enemigos me conocían como Corvus, encantado de conocerlos- Terminó con una inclinación de su cuerpo.

-Ahora sé porque olía a sanguijuela- Pronunció con desprecio Young recordando a esa persona, sus uñas clavándose en sus brazos, para contener un poco su furia que le inundaba, al verlo nuevamente frente a él.

-Seee… han pasado unos cuantos siglos desde la última vez que te vi,… por cierto ¿Esa es la misma armadura? ¿Tienes varias decenas de pares o todos los días has usado la misma por más de 1500 años?- Se mofó el vampiro, haciendo que los monjes palidecieran y que los felinos de Chase gruñeran en su dirección, más sin embargo una gran figura saltó frente a Cnaeus devolviéndoles el gruñido, haciendo que los guerreros derrotados se encogieran ante su imponente forma- ¡Krishna! ¡Llegaste!

El animal se acerco a su amo, sentándose protectoramente a su lado, mirando con odio a los tigres. Dojo se asomó de entre los brazos de Ethan solamente para lanzar un chillido y volverse a ocultar, tras ver el peligro que merodeaba. Rashid, se encogió temeroso, y se oculto tras Enzi, ganándose una mirada extrañada de este.

-Aún cuando me encantaría ponerme al día contigo- Dijo Young, escupiendo las palabras, por lo molesto que se encontraba, y posteriormente penetrar con sus dorados orbes al, según podía oler, otro hijo de la noche –Tu compañero no nos ha dicho su nombre, lo cual es una falta de respeto.

-Perdone mi falta señor Young, me llamo Ahren Schwarz- Se presentó cortésmente el albino, con una pequeña reverencia a Chase y después a los monjes, quienes veían el intercambio de palabras un tanto sorprendidos, exceptuando Yaegar, quien veía todo con fría calma, todo lo contrario de Ethan, quien tras escuchar el nombre de aquel hombre de traje, había palidecido y abierto los ojos de par en par, haciendo que Yseult se acercase a él preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó, posando su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo, provocando que este se sobresaltase y le diera una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Eh?,… si claro, no me pasa nada- Pero claramente pasaba algo, ya que, Ethan, quien siempre miraba a las personas a los ojos cuando les hablaba, había desviado la vista, a un punto en la nada. Svanhildr lo miró durante unos momentos más, pero dado la situación en la que se encontraban no podía indagar más por el momento.

-Y díganme ¿Qué los trae por aquí, señores?- Preguntó la monje del aire despreocupadamente, como si llevase conociendo a aquellos hombres desde hacía tiempo, sus ojos acero, mirándolos con curiosidad, pero tanto Cnaeus como Ahren, pudieron ver en el fondo, fría y calculadora calma evaluándolos.

-Me supondré que lo mismo que ustedes señorita Räjähdysnen- Una fría y mortal mirada, cayó en el romano, por parte del líder de los monjes, fulminándolo al no agradarle la forma en que trataba a su hermana, pero dejando su rostro en blanco. Sin importarle realmente esto, el de ojos azules continuó- Buscamos el Shen Gong Wu que se acaba de revelar.

-¿Cómo se han enterado de ello?- Preguntó Enzi, mirando nuevamente a Ahren con desprecio.

-Tenemos nuestros métodos, chico- Contestó Cnaeus, sin prestarle verdaderamente atención al monje de la tierra, ya que había comenzado a acariciar con lentitud el pelaje de Krishna, y observando al albino, quien había sacado nuevamente el celular de su bolsillo, y oprimía algunos botones.- No todos tenemos un lagarto de quien-sabe-cuantos-años, o podemos tragar esa asquerosa sopa que huele como a baños públicos para darnos cuenta cuando se rebelan, por lo que ideamos nuevos métodos.

-¿Y ese "método", implica robar Shen Gong Wus a la mitad de la noche, de la bóveda de los jóvenes monjes?- Preguntó casualmente Chase, observando las acciones del albino, que ni se inmutó ante tal revelación.- ¿O robar el pergamino de los Wus?

-Sí, exactamente- Respondió el de los ojos azules, tranquilo, mientras que Dojo, sacando ligeramente la cabeza del abrazo del monje del agua gritaba "¿¡Qué! ¿Fueron ustedes?" a lo que el pelinegro simplemente respondió con un gesto de su mano restándole importancia al asunto.- Cuando lo desocupemos, será regresado a ustedes, no se preocupen.

Ahren levantó por fin su vista del aparato que sostenía en su mano, y fijó su mirada en un punto alto de la pared de un edificio en la parte más oscura de la calle. Sin apartar la mirada, sus ojos tomaron un color rojo completamente sobrenatural, pareciendo brillar con luz propia, sus pupilas se alargaron, asemejándose a unas felinas.

Comenzó a caminar hacía aquel edificio, solo deteniéndose cuando se hubo encontrado frente a aquella pared en penumbras, su cabeza alzada, observándola fijamente. Saltó rápidamente, alcanzando una altura físicamente imposible por un humano normal, y con rapidez golpeó el muro con los cuatro dedos de su mano unidos, asemejándose a una cuchilla, rompiendo con facilidad el concreto. Cuando comenzaba a caer tomó algo que caía junto a los pequeños pedazos que se habían soltado, y tras esto cayó de pie, en un elegante movimiento.

Los monjes miraban a Ahren sacudirse el poco polvo impregnado en su traje, sorprendidos, por la fuerza que tenía.

-Lo tengo- Fue lo único que el albino le dijo a Cnaeus, mostrándole un anillo de platino de banda ancha, con una piedra de ónix incrustada en él. En la cara del romano se dibujó una sonrisa cálida, sus ojos zafiros centellando con felicidad.

-¡Es el "Manto Oscuro"!- Gritó Dojo, reconociendo el anillo que sostenía el de ojos carmín, atrayendo la mirada de los monjes- Chicos, ese es el Wu que buscamos.- Cnaeus reviró los ojos, el lagarto había señalado algo bastante obvio.

Pero los más jóvenes no necesitaban que les dijera más. Tras que Ethan dejase al pequeño dragón, se acercaron a aquellos hombres tan extraños, sabiendo que tenían que cuidar sus pasos, ya que habían visto lo que esos hombres podían ser capaces de hacer.

-Creo que mejor nos dan ese objeto- Dijo Enzi, con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro, Rashid a su lado, miraba a los vampiros fijamente, pero atemorizado por la presencia de aquél moor- Debe ser resguardado, junto con los demás en el templo Xiaolin.

Ahren alzó una ceja, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante, quien claramente estaba divertido por aquella situación.

-No lo creo muchacho- Respondió tranquilamente Ahren, colocándose el anillo en su dedo anular derecho.- Me pertenece por derecho, yo lo encontré, yo me lo quedo.- Continuó el albino, su, muy antigua personalidad saliendo ligeramente a flote, sacando una pequeña risa de su compañero romano.

El escuchar esto, fue algo familiar para Chase, como si no fuese la primera vez que lo escuchó, pero al no realmente importarle esto, continuó viendo el intercambio entre los monjes y aquellas criaturas.

-Además, la seguridad de su bóveda es bastante mala, me sorprendería si me dijeran que nunca antes les habían robado uno.

-Entonces, no hay más que decir- El monje de la tierra se lanzó contra el albino, intentando golpearlo con el puño, más sin embargo fue fácilmente bloqueado por el antebrazo del ejecutivo. Una patada fue dirigida a su cuello, esta vez por parte de la monje de aire, la esquivó, inclinándose hacia atrás. Enzi junto con Yseult arremetieron nuevamente contra Ahren, atacándolo coordinadamente, el empresario, solamente bloqueaba los golpes, con una facilidad sorprendente. Esquivando un golpe por parte de la mujer, el albino sujetó el puño del guerrero de la tierra, lanzándolo con suficiente fuerza, para que al golpear contra el muro, quedara solamente inconsciente.

-Mierda- Masculló el hombre cuando nuevamente Svanhildr, cargó contra él "Esta cría no se cansa" pensó exasperado, esquivando los golpes que le lanzaba. No quería pelear en realidad con ella. Usando su sobrenatural velocidad, desde la espalda, coló sus brazos bajo las axilas de la mujer, y después colocó sus palmas abiertas en la nuca de ella, inmovilizando totalmente sus brazos. Yseult se revolvía, intentando liberarse, al ver que no había posibilidades de ello, impulsó su pie hacia atrás, con intención de golear en la pierna al hombre con traje, pero solamente logró herirse a sí misma.

-Quédate quieta- La aterciopelada voz de Ahren inundó sus sentidos, haciéndola sentir levemente somnolienta, provocando que sus intentos de escape bajaran de intensidad- Tsk… tienes la mente fuerte, no podré hacer mucho- Continuó el albino, en un susurro bajo.

-Suel…suéltame- Exigió el monje del aire, su voz oyéndose débil.

-Escúchame Yseult Svanhildr- Exigió Ahren, pero su tono seguía siendo bajo, calmo- No quiero hacerte daño, y joder que puedo hacerlo sin proponérmelo, así que quédate quieta pequeña, o lo único que lograras hacerte es lastimarte.

La morena, considerando todas las variantes, se dio cuenta que no podía hacer más, y relajó completamente su cuerpo, en acto claro de que no iba a pelear más, haciendo sonreír con esto al de ojos carmesís –Buena chica- Felicitó el albino, y posteriormente dirigió su mirada carmesí a donde Cnaeus "peleaba" con los demás monjes. El muy maldito se estaba divirtiendo, se rió mentalmente Ahren. Después oyendo gruñidos y uno que otros rugidos, miró a donde Krishna, y la vio pelear contra los felinos de Chase Young, así como el leopardo del monje de la tierra.

-Tus guerreros están atacando a mi compañera- Le dijo Ahren a Chase en un tono pacifico, sin mirarlo en realidad.

-Es un magnifico animal- contestó Chase tras un momento de silencio, mirando la pelea entre sus felinos y la moor. – Solamente había oído leyendas acerca de su especie.

El albino se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia- No suelen salir muy seguido, se ocultan en la oscuridad, aún otras criaturas de la noche tenemos dificultades para verlos en la oscuridad.

El guerrero chino asintió en silencio, sus ojos ámbar mirando de reojo a aquel ejecutivo, que sostenía al monje del aire.

-¡Bastón Shimo!- Exclamó Ethan convirtiendo su, aparentemente inofensiva, arma de hielo en una gran espada, atacando al guerrero romano con ella, más sin embargo todos sus ataques fueron eludidos con facilidad. Cnaeus desapareció de su vista, volviéndose al sentir una presencia a su espalda, movió su espada de manera horizontal, esperando hacer contacto con su combatiente, pero fue detenida por la mano izquierda del de ojos azules, mientras que la otra se tensaba, tomando la forma de "garra de tigre"**(16)**, preparándose para atacarlo. Unas flechas de fuego se dirigieron rápidamente al cuerpo del vampiro, provocando que soltara el agarre en el arma, y diera un perfecto flic flac **(17)** hacía atrás para evitarlas.

-Son buenos, mocosos- Les felicitó Cnaeus a los monjes, mirándolos con diversión.- Pero aún les falta mucho por aprender. El romano se dirigió rápidamente hacia el de ojos aqua, para después asestarle un golpe en el plexo solar, pero con su fuerza moderada, solo causándole pérdida del aire. Después, con movimientos ágiles y precisos, golpeó a Iivari en varios puntos de presión, inmovilizándolo completamente.

Satisfecho con su trabajo, comenzó a caminar hacia su compañero de ojos carmesís, una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, sus ojos centellando con la excitación de la pelea. Al llegar a la altura de Ahren, tocó un punto de presión en el cuello de la joven mujer, dejándola inconsciente al instante. El albino dejó a Yseult en el suelo con delicadeza, quitándole un mechón de cabello que se había atravesado en su rostro.

-Krishna- Llamó, la oreja del moor se movió en su dirección atenta, mientras evitaba una mordida por parte de Rashid.-Deja de jugar, tenemos que irnos.

Con movimientos rápidos el animal, comenzó a morder en puntos sensibles a los guerreros, y al leopardo, dejándolos tumbados en el suelo, sin riesgo a su vida, pero sin tener posibilidades de moverse. Para luego caminar tranquilamente, con paso majestuoso hacía su compañero romano, quien le acaricio cariñosamente la cabeza.

Cnaeus dirigió la vista hacía Chase Young, quien los miraba impasible, una máscara de fría indiferencia cubría su rostro. El de ojos azules sonrió, sus blancos y afilados colmillos asomándose ligeramente.

-Vaya Chase Young- Habló mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el guerrero chino.- Que sorpresa el que no hayas… participado, la última vez que te vi, te ponías ansioso con la peleas… ¡Oh!- En la cara del guerrero romano se formó una mueca burlona de sorpresa- Acaso… no será, ¿Qué los años, por fin te pasaron cuenta?- Se detuvo a un metro del de ojos ámbar, quien lo miró fijamente, con enojo acumulándose en lo profundo de sus orbes.

Cnaeus negó con la cabeza, su sonrisa ensanchándose, para después mirar nuevamente a Young, divertidos zafiros contra furiosos ámbar chocaron.

-Yo que tú estaría más activo, no vaya a ser que tus músculos se hagan flácidos… a menos que…-Con velocidad sobrenatural, el de ojos zafiros se posicionó a un lado de Chase, y con un dedo tocó el brazo del chino, quién respondió lanzando un golpe hacia donde se encontraba el romano.

-¡Giuu! No te puedes poner flácido, ¡Ya lo estás!**(18)**- Exclamó el vampiro con burla mientras se movía rápidamente tocando con su dedo diferentes músculos de Young, quien, a pesar de su velocidad no podía asestarle un golpe.

Cansado de la burla que le hacían, Chase invocó a su figura reptiliana, logrando tomar con una de sus poderosas garras un hombro de Cnaeus apretándolo con fuerza, rompiéndole piel, músculos y huesos.

-No sabes cuánto he querido tenerte así para poderte destrozar- Dijo gruñéndole en el rostro.

-Existe el dentífrico, ¿Sabes?, te hace falta, tan siquiera una mentita- La sonrisa de Cnaeus extendiéndose de lado a lado, cabreando a Young quien rugiendo aprisionó el otro brazo del vampiro, comenzándolo a jalar, queriendo desprenderlo con únicamente su fuerza, comenzando a lograrlo, la piel se comenzaba a rasgar a la altura del codo y hombro, roja sangre saliendo de las heridas.

Ante esto Ahren se movió, igualmente rápido, y sacando una esfera, no muy grande de uno de sus bolsillos, la lanzó a los pies del lagarto.

Al momento que el metal tocó el suelo se abrió por la mitad, rebelando un círculo casi plano, una luz indicando que se había activado. Del aparato salieron tentáculos de metal que parecían electrificados, que se enrollaron por todo el cuerpo del guerrero chino, provocando que todas sus extremidades se pegaran al cuerpo, y volviese a su forma humana soltando así a Cnaeus. Young miró a Ahren, una mezcla de sorpresa y furia en su cara.

-Estoy bien- Contestó el romano a la muda pregunta del empresario, sus heridas comenzándose a curar, el hueso restaurándose y soldándose rápidamente, sus músculos uniéndose, y la piel cicatrizando, todo esto sin dejar marca alguna. Al terminar, comenzó a rotar el brazo, probando el hombro, y después doblando el codo de su otro brazo.

-No es que no haya disfrutado volver a verte Chase Young, pero ya tenemos lo que veníamos a buscar- Le dijo el albino al de ojos ámbar mostrándole el Wu en su dedo. Dando media vuelta, comenzó a irse, seguido por sus compañeros, pero hablándole por última vez por encima del hombro- Te verás liberado cuando yo lo considere adecuado.

Un auto completamente negro, con vidrios polarizados aparco frente a ellos, quienes subieron con tranquilidad, Krishna quedándose fuera, solo comenzando a correr tras el carro cuando este comenzó a moverse.

* * *

-Yseult, despierta- La guerrera se removió un poco no queriendo dejar ir su sueño. Pero ante la insistencia de la voz abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con unos de color aqua, que la miraban preocupados. Se incorporó lentamente, provocando que Ethan se alejase un poco dándole espacio. Miró alrededor, observando a su hermano estirando sus músculos, Dojo a su lado completamente crecido, y a Enzi, cabreado y cargando a un herido Rashid.

-Hay que irnos- Llamó Yaegar, comenzando a montar a Dojo, seguido de Enzi.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó Svanhildr a Ethan quien le ayudaba a incorporarse, al ver que su hermano lo miraba un momento y después desviaba la vista, molesto. El guerrero del agua miró a su líder para después desviar la mirada con dolor, suspirando.

-Después te cuento- Fue lo único que le dijo, comenzando a caminar hacía Dojo, seguido de su mejor amiga. Ese día no podía empeorar más.

* * *

**(14)** Diosa romana de la sabiduría, las artes, las técnicas de la guerra, además de la protectora de Roma y la patrona de los artesanos.

**(15) **Es un tic que eh descubierto, tienen las personas con un piercing en el labio.

**(16)** Trata de extender tu mano, con los dedos separados y tensarla completamente, tus dedos se doblarán quedando con las uñas apuntando hacía adelante, hacia adelante, y separados. La última vez que chequé, esa era la garra de tigre. En general no se usa mucho ya que puede causar grandes daños.

**(17)**El Flic Flac, es un movimiento de la gimnasia de piso, que trata de saltar hacia atrás, hacer una curva con tu cuerpo para poder apoyar tus manos en el suelo, impulsarte con ellas nuevamente y después caer de pie. Todo esto con las piernas totalmente estiradas y rígidas. "Flic Flac"

**(18)**Obviamente Chase no puede tener los músculos flácidos, solamente Cnaeus le está diciendo eso para enojarlo

**NA:** ÓuÒ ¿Qué tal los nuevos monjes? Espero que les hayan gustado. Y si no, denles una oportunidad, ya después les pueden sorprender. Gracias por leer. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios :D


	7. Chapter 6: Daiyu shashou

**Because... I'm a Vampire**

**By: **Krishna Corvus (cat666)

**Nota de Autora:** Advertencia Yaoi, si no te gusta este género o te ofende, pues ya te puedes ir retirando. Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, le pertenece a WB y no se a quien más, no obtengo nada a cambio de escribir esto.

**Nota de Autora #2**: Cnaeus, Krishna, así como los personajes nuevos y sus respectivas descripciones son de MIOS, yo los creé así que por favor absténganse de usarlos sin mi previo consentimiento.

**Nota de Autora #3**: Este cap. A diferencia de los anteriores se encuentra betado por** Chibi-Kaisie** quien me hizo ese favor. Gracias a ella :D

Espero y disfruten el capítulo.

**××××»»»»§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§««««××××**

Trabajaba bajo los primeros rayos del sol, sin importarle que, aún a esas horas de la mañana el calor lo envolviese, removía las malas hierbas que habían brotado de su jardín, con paciencia, cuidando de sacar con ellas sus raíces. Se enderezó levemente, sintiendo como sus huesos y músculos de la espalda y el cuello se quejaban, soltó un suspiro, cada vez le costaba más llevar a cabo sus tareas, los años que su cuerpo llevaba encima le estaban pasando factura. Alzó su vista al cielo coloreado con suaves matrices anaranjados e índigo, completamente despejado, sin ninguna nube a la vista.

El viento soplaba tranquilo, trayéndole un poco de alivio del calor que sentía, enfriando el sudor que corría por los costados de su cara hasta su cuello. Cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar mejor de la brisa, pero una presencia pasó atravesando el cielo, . Abrió los ojos y siguió con la vista a esa figura, la cual comenzaba a descender en el patio delantero del templo.

Con lentitud comenzó a incorporarse, sintiendo como a sus rígidas rodillas les costaba moverse. Cuando estuvo sobre sus dos pies, sacó una mascada del bolsillo de su pantalón, y quitando momentáneamente su viejo sombrero vaquero, se secó el sudor con ella, sus ojos color cielo mirando hacia el templo, mientras que el viento removía levemente su cabello cano, antes color oro.

Poniéndose su sombrero y guardando el pedazo de tela, caminó hacia la entrada trasera del edificio, una suave sonrisa en sus labios, mientras se preparaba para recibir a sus jóvenes aprendices y sus saludos habituales. Alistándose para cuando Yseult corriera hacia él, saltándole encima en busca de un abrazo y besándole la mejilla, Ethan regañándole detrás de ella pero con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos aqua brillando con diversión. Enzi caminando tranquilamente con Rashid a un lado suyo para después hacerle una inclinación profunda con una pequeña sonrisa. E Iivari, siempre detrás de todos, con su andar calmo, sus fríos ojos barriendo el lugar en busca de cualquier cosa fuera de lugar antes de detenerse y ofrecerle un leve asentimiento con su cabeza, reconociendo su presencia. Después procederían a dirigirse al comedor, donde Yseult y Ethan con un poco de ayuda de Enzi le relatarían, con entusiasmo, cómo fue su misión.

Sonrió llegando la entrada del templo, sintiendo una calidez en su pecho por sus monjes, una calidez llamada orgullo, porque para Clay Bailey no había quienes le hiciesen sentir más orgulloso que sus aprendices.

Sin embargo, nada ocurrió con normalidad ese día, cuando los monjes bajaron del lomo de Dojo pudo notar inmediatamente que un aura sombría los envolvía. Yseult caminó tranquila hasta llegar a él abrazándolo flojamente y sólo murmurando un bajo "Buenos días maestro". Enzi pasó rápidamente a su lado cargando a un mal herido Rashid, saludándolo al escupir las palabras rabiosamente y seguir su camino a la enfermería. Yaegar parecía ser el que se comportaba de manera más normal, sin embargo su mandíbula estaba fuertemente apretada, sus ojos eran acero frío que lanzaban dagas filosas al monje castaño que caminaba cabizbajo y que solamente levantó su mirada para regalarle una sonrisa triste, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas sin derramar.

Clay suspiró, algo definitivamente había salido muy mal en la búsqueda del Wu. Con un gesto les indicó a los monjes que seguían en la habitación que lo siguieran, tenía el presentimiento que esta charla lo iba a agotar.

* * *

Cuando los monjes, junto con Clay estuvieron sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor, el hombre más viejo se dedicó un momento a verlos. Iivari se encontraba con un codo apoyado en la superficie de madera, sus ojos color acero miraban con pereza hacia el exterior por las puertas corredizas abiertas, su ojo izquierdo se encontraba levemente tapado por su flequillo, una mueca severa se dibujaba en sus labios. Yseult se encontraba abrazada al brazo de Ethan quien aún tenía la mirada gacha, mirándolo preocupada, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a su hermano quien sin embargo se hacía el desentendido.

-¿Podrían decirme que pasó chicos?- Preguntó suavemente Clay.

La monje del aire alternó la mirada entre sus compañeros monjes antes de mirar a su maestro para contestarle.

-Perdimos el Wu, maestro- Contestó su voz carente de alegría- Aparecieron dos hombres quienes se hicieron con él y se lo llevaron delante de nosotros.

El ex vaquero frunció el ceño.- ¿Les dejaron tomar el Wu así como así?- Preguntó extrañado que sus monjes hayan permitido eso siendo que siempre oponían gran resistencia. Iivari hizo un sonido de disgusto desde detrás de su garganta, mostrando su desacuerdo.

-No maestro- Contestó Yseult, quien parecía ser la única dispuesta a hablar.- Pero ellos, eran _extraños_, eran sumamente fuertes, uno de ellos rompió una pared de ladrillos con su mano después de saltar a una altura _imposible_. Peleamos con ellos, pero fuimos derrotados- La morena bajo su cabeza en señal de vergüenza ante su derrota y por admitirla ante su maestro.- Chase Young también estaba allí, él les llamó…- Frunció el ceño intentando recordar-… _Sanguijuelas_. Sus propios guerreros y Rashid fueron derrotados por un animal extraño que esos hombres llevaban con ellos. No sé bien que ocurrió ya que estaba inconsciente, pero al parecer Chase también fue derrotado, maestro.

El texano abrió los ojos sorprendido. –Eso es imposible- Su voz mostraba la incredulidad cruda que sentía.

-Usó una especie de arma contra él, lo inmovilizó y le regresó a su forma humana- La voz profunda de Iivari confirmó lo que su hermana había dicho.

-Es imposible que exista una tecnología así, aún con los avances de la tecnología, lo que transforma a Chase es la magia, es improbable que la tecnología pueda transformarlo.

-Era Ahren Schwarz, maestro- Habló por primera vez Ethan, atrayendo la atención de todos en la habitación.- Es conocido por sus innovaciones tecnologías que parecen imposible para todos.

-Realmente lo _conoces-_ La voz del monje del fuego generalmente indiferente estaba llena de desdén hacia el castaño, quien ante esto se encogió por miedo.

-¿Ethan?- Clay le incitó suavemente a seguir hablando. El castaño suspiró, pero aún así habló.

-Lo conocí hace algunos años, sin embargo no lo reconocí hasta que dijo su nombre. Mis padres, como lo dijo, son los jefes de comercio de la empresa Eagle's Robotics en Canadá. Ahren Schwarz es el presidente de la compañía, el _pez gordo_.- Se detuvo un momento a pensar- Mis padres hacían cenas y bailes elegantes de vez en cuando he invitaban a los directivos a asistir, sin embargo por lo general no ponía absolutamente nada de atención a estas, ya que siempre lograba escaparme e ir a un lago cerca de mi casa. Una vez asistió, creo que fue poco después de su asenso a la presidencia, pero como estaba a punto de largarme del lugar no le puse atenciónSonrió suavemente.- Por ello no le reconocí.

-¿Qué tan peligroso es Schwarz? ¿Y quién es ese 'Caelius'?- Preguntó Yseult.

-Realmente no lo sé, a Schwartz se le conoce por ser un genio, cuyas invenciones siempre son innovadoras e ingeniosas. Le dicen el _mago tecnológico _porque hay veces que puede hacer hasta lo imposible u objetos que pensábamos que sólo existían en la ciencia ficción. Sin embargo no sé qué clase de amenaza sea para nosotros. Y realmente no sé quién sea su compañero, nunca había escuchado de él.

-Entonces, la próxima vez jóvenes monjes, intenten averiguar si representa una amenaza contra nosotros o simplemente quiere unos cuantos objetos o si tendremos que considerarlo un enemigo tal y como lo es Chase Young.

-Pero maestro, perdimos contra él y su compañero, ¿Cómo podremos enfrentarlos?, No podemos con Chase y sus guerreros, ¿Cómo podríamos luchar contra Chase, sus guerreros, Schwarz, su compañero, y su mascota?

Clay se detuvo unos momentos a pensar en la pregunta que formulaba Ethan, sabía que sus aprendices no gustaban de perder, acostumbrados a sólo tener ocasionalmente de enemigo a Chase Young, no estaban familiarizados a la derrota y al sentimiento de pesadez que traía consigo.

-¿Saben? Cuando era un monje como ustedes, conocí a un muchachoÉl era muy torpe y todo le salía mal, aún cuando su intelecto era mucho mayor que una persona normal es decir él era un genio.- Se detuvo un momento recordando a aquel peculiar pelirrojo en su infancia, y pensando en lo que iba a decir a continuación.- Sin importar cuán mal le fuera o cuán destrozados sus planes resultaran, nunca se daba por vencido, siempre aparecía con nuevos planes hechos, poniendo todo su esfuerzo para que resultaran. Sinceramente yo le admiraba, aún cuando nunca lo dije en voz alta.- Suspiró y miró a los ojos a los jóvenes que se encontraban frente a él. - A veces me pregunto qué fue de él.

Los monjes observaron como su maestro se sumergía en sus recuerdos, pocas veces hablaba del pasado, y cuando lo hacía siempre terminaba sumergiéndose profundamente en ellos.

-¿Maestro?- Preguntó Ethan cuando Clay parecía no querer salir de sus pensamientos. El hombre se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar que le llamaban, y dirigió su atención nuevamente a sus alumnos.

-Lo que quiero decir con esto es que no importa lo que suceda chicos; siempre den lo mejor de sí, no siempre ganarán, y es posible que haya más enemigos que se opongan a la obtención de Wu's, y tal vez no sea la única vez que pierdan contra alguien que no sea Chase Young, sólo den lo mejor de ustedes para ganar, ¿De acuerdo? No porque no hayas podido cazar al conejo, dejes que el conejo te cace a ti.- Dicho esto se levantó con algo de dificultad.- Ahora si me disculpan, hay unos cuantos cuervos que no dejan de comerse mi maíz - Y salió rumbo al jardín.

Los monjes se quedaron un momento en silencio, después Iivari sin una palabra miró a su hermana, comunicándose en silencio, quien asintió en respuesta, y después se incorporó y abandonó la habitación sin una sola mirada hacía el monje del agua, quien suspiró con pesar.

-No te preocupes, sólo está dolido por la derrota- Intentó tranquilizar la finlandesa al castaño.

- No es eso _Svan_, esta encabronado conmigo.- Le contestó, usando el apodo que le había dado a su amiga- Porque no impedí que se fueran con el Wu.- El de ojos color aqua se restregó la cara con una mano, en un gesto cansado, antes de pasar la misma por sus cabellos, despeinándolos.

-No pudiste hacer nada Ethan, nadie pudo.

-No lo entiendes, tú y Enzi estaban inconscientes, a tu hermano lo inmovilizaron por puntos de presión, a mí sólo me sacaron el aire. Pude haber ido de nuevo en contra de ellos mientras estaban ocupados con Chase, pero no lo hice e Iivari lo sabe.- El castaño comenzó a tronarse los nudillos de las manos, una costumbre que había tomado cada vez que se encontraba nervioso o inquieto.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?- Preguntó la morena, sin intención de recriminar nada contra su mejor amigo, sólo queriendo saber el por qué, aunque sabía que cualquiera que hubiese sido la razón, tenía que ser buena, su amigo no actuaba de esa manera así como así.

El canadiense suspiró, pasándose nuevamente su mano por su cabello- Tenía miedo- Contestó finalmente. Ante la mirada interrogante de su amiga siguió- Es el jefe de mis papás, _Svan_, tengo miedo que si le hago algo se desquite con mis padres, ellos aman su trabajo, quedarían destrozados si lo perdieran.

Ante esto la finlandesa no pudo decir nada, sólo se acercó a su compañero y lo abrazó fuerte, a lo que el otro solo atinó a devolverle el abrazo y ocultar su rosto en el cuello de la de ojos color acero. Ninguno era consciente que otro par de ojos los miraban, observando la escena antes de darse la vuelta y desparecer en las profundidades del templo.

* * *

**Mansión Schwarz, China. Algunos días después….**

Cnaeus caminó hacia el centro del jardín con lentitud, sintiendo como los rayos del sol comenzaban a calentar su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos durante un momento, saboreando la calidez que le envolvía. Extendió los brazos, quedando en forma de cruz, su risa rompiendo el silencio del día. Un brazalete de un material parecido al plástico transparente de un color oscuro destellaba levemente ante la luz del astro rey.

Sintió a Ahren acercarse a él, y aún riendo se giró a encararlo, y antes que el albino se diera cuenta se encontraba en el suelo con el romano sobre él con una enorme sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro, tan brillante como el sol mismo.

-Gracias- Murmuró, haciendo que una calidez llenara el pecho del empresario- Yo no... No tengo palabras suficientes para...

Sin embargo el albino se incorporó lo suficiente para acallar las palabras del pelinegro con un suave beso.

-No tienes que agradecerme- Dijo, dando pequeños y castos besos en los labios de Cnaeus, antes de capturar uno de sus labios entre sus dientes, comenzando a mordisquearlo y después aliviarlo lamiéndolo. El pelinegro abrió su boca permitiendo a la lengua del albino colarse en ella, encontrando de compañera de juegos a la de Cnaeus, comenzando un juego de dominación, ninguna de las dos queriendo ceder el control. Entonces se separaron levemente.

-Me toca arriba- Susurró Ahren en bajo aliento contra la boca del guerrero, observando sus asombrosos ojos color zafiro, antes de volver a atacar sus labios en un beso exigente, lleno de pasión y lujuria. En un rápido movimiento revirtieron las posiciones, haciendo que Cnaeus quedase abajo de él, una de sus rodillas entre las piernas del pelinegro, sus manos comenzando a desabotonar la camisa de seda que le cubría el pecho.

Rompiendo el beso, comenzó a besar, y lamer la piel que lentamente era expuesta, cuando los pezones del guerrero quedaron a la vista bajó su boca a uno de ellospara chupar la piel oscurecida, haciéndole endurecer, mordiendo el pezón y lamiendo para aliviar el excitante dolor que se extendía y hacía gemir al hombre bajo él, mientras que una de sus manos se encargaba del otro, pellizcándolo y acariciándolo, haciéndole endurecer también. Después repitió el proceso con el pezón contrario.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho de tener ambas durezas bien atendidas y levemente enrojecidas comenzó a repartir besos en duro abdomen del guerrero, siguiendo el rastro de vello de descendía de su ombligo hasta desaparecer en los confines del pantalón, la erección de Cnaeus presionando contra la bragueta de este. Continuó besando hasta que llegó al botón del pantalón, el cual desprendió hábilmente con los dientes y después abrió la bragueta de igual forma, su aliento chocando con el bulto, haciendo que el guerrero romano se retorciera debajo de él.

Dirigió sus manos a la cinturilla de los bóxers y comenzó a bajarlos, llevándose de encuentro los pantalones junto con él. Cnaeus le ayudó a quitárselos alzando la cadera, enfatizando la vista de su erección que se había visto liberada al fin de su prisión de tela. Ahren sonrió mientras lanzaba las prendas en sus manos a algún punto detrás de él, comenzando a bajar su cabeza hacia el miembro del romano, depositando un suave beso en la cabeza enrojecida del pene, ganándose jadeos del otro hombre. Alzó la vista conectando sus ojos con los, ahora color rojos, de su amante, y sin apartarla sacó su lengua comenzando a lamer a lo largo de la erección del pelinegro, haciéndole gemir, después rápidamente lo engulló, chupándolo, lamiéndolo y rozando levemente con sus dientes.

Cnaeus no podía hacer nada más que gemir, sus caderas se elevaban profundizando su alcance en la boca del albino, follándosela, súbitamente Ahren se alejó ocasionando que Cnaeus hiciera un ruido de inconformidad.

El albino subió su mano hasta que esta quedase a la altura de la boca del pelinegro, quien inmediatamente separó los labios sacando la lengua y comenzando a jugar con esos largos dedos humedeciéndolos con su saliva.

-No puedo esperar más tiempo- Murmuró Ahren subiendo hasta los labios del moreno, mientras que con su mano comenzaba a preparar la entrada del vampiro mayor. Tras un poco más de preparación entró a su cuerpo en un solo movimiento, haciéndoles gemir, conectando ambos seres de una manera íntima, y comenzó a embestir de manera rápida y profunda.

Con un movimiento rápido dirigió su boca al cuello del romano, sus colmillos alargados mostrándose en todo su esplendor, y mordió, directo en la yugular de su amante, quien sólo atino a dar un gemido largo y ronco, antes de hacer lo mismo pero con el albino.

Después de unos momentos ambos se separaron del cuello del otro, y se besaron, compartiendo el gusto de sangre, las caderas de Ahren no se habían detenido, torturando a su amante cada vez que su pene embestía contra su próstata, mientras que el del moreno estaba entre ambos cuerpos atrapado, siendo estimulado con la fricción entre ambos.

Un par de gemidos roncos rompieron la tranquilidad de la tarde, el romano viniéndose entre ambos cuerpos, y el vampiro albino llenando su interior con líquida tibiez, y sin embargo, aquellos hombres tendidos sobre la hierba bajo los rayos del sol, nunca se habían sentido tan felices desde que se habían entregado a la oscuridad. Así continuaron durante un rato, disfrutando la sensación de calidez en su cuerpo, un calor que pensaban nunca podrían volver a sentir, y sin embargo habían podido.

Compartieron una suave sonrisa, antes de separarse de aquella conexión íntima, para quedar tendidos sobre sus espaldas, sus ojos cerrados, con la suave brisa de la tarde acariciando sus cuerpos. Sus manos entrelazadas, y un anillo y un brazalete, brillando.

* * *

Observó con frialdad el cuerpo que estaba en el suelo, una espada sobresaliendo de su pecho aún sangrante, se acercó su andar suave y seductor, la tela de su hanfu **(19)** blanco de seda arrastrándose por el suelo de tierra, ensuciándose.

Tomó el cuello de su víctima alzándolo con sorprendente facilidad, y clavó sus dientes en él, consumiendo la sangre restante con cada succión de su boca, embriagándola con su sabor cobrizo y su poder oculto. Cuando estuvo segura que nada quedaba, volvió tirar el cuerpo al suelo, como si basura se tratase, con un chasquido de sus dedos unos caracteres chinos aparecieron bajo el cuerpo y en un rápido movimiento sacó la espada del pecho del cadáver, que a su vez se transformó en un esqueleto momificado.

Se dispuso unos momento a observar su obra. Sólo unos cuantos más y volvería a tener el poder que, años atrás, le había sido arrebatado. En otro momento continuaría cazando a los pecadores, el sol comenzaba a salir, y ya comenzaba a sentir ese irritante cosquilleo en su piel.

Con un movimiento de sus manos que recordaban a los antiguos bailes chinos, despareció dejando atrás su obra, sabiendo el pánico que enfundaría a las masas de vampiros pecadores.

'Daiyu shashou'**(20)** había regresado.

* * *

**(19) **El 'hanfu' es una especie de kimono, pero mientras que el anterior es japonés, el hanfu es típico de china.

**(20) **Daiyu es un nombre chino que significa 'jade negro' y Shashou es una palabra china que significa asesino. 'jade negro asesino'. O más adelante puede que use 'Kuro hisui no kirā' que significa lo mismo pero es en japonés.

**N.A:**

Sinceramente me horroricé cuando me di cuenta de que casi cumplo el año de **no** actualizar y que llevo 3 años (permítanme remarcarlo) **tres****AÑOS****, **con esta historia y solo **seis**míseros capítulos. Así que supongo que voy a echar a un lado el otro proyecto que tengo y ponerme las pilas y avanzar mucho en estos capítulos… gracias a Chibi-Kaisie, tengo planeadas algunas cosas a largo plazo, pero aún tengo que ver la manera por la cual puedo llegar allí. Afortunadamente falta poco para mis exámenes indicativos (no sé si fue en esta historia donde comenté que por lo general me da más inspiración cuando se _supone_que _debería_estar _estudiando _((lo que me hace recordar un comentario de Hriven que me dejo en hace tiempo , jaj aj a)). Qué bien que realmente no lo necesite mucho.) Así que veré si puedo avanzarle un buen durante esos pocos días (la mayoría de este capítulo déjenme comentarles lo hice durante los exámenes parciales de la prepa :B tenía un horrible bloqueo en donde no sabía hacia donde avanzar. )

Así pues espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, se que apenas había comenzado a alargar mis capítulos (el anterior fue de casi 12 páginas) y este (de entre 7 y 8 páginas) parecerá insignificante, pero sinceramente espero que los próximos pueda volver al ritmo anterior que tenía y comenzar a escribir capítulos con más de una decena de páginas.

Espero que estén bien y aquellos que aún sigan leyendo esta historia y que hayan estado pendientes de su actualización puedan perdonarme por mi tardanza.

**Krishna Corvus. (cat666)**


	8. Chapter 7: Un nuevo enemigo

**Because... I'm a Vampire**

**By: **Krishna Corvus (cat666)

**Nota de Autora:** Advertencia Yaoi, si no te gusta este género o te ofende, pues ya te puedes ir retirando. Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, le pertenece a WB y no se a quien más, no obtengo nada a cambio de escribir esto.

**Nota de Autora #2**: Cnaeus, Krishna, así como los personajes nuevos y sus respectivas descripciones son de MIOS, yo los creé así que por favor absténganse de usarlos sin mi previo consentimiento.

**Nota de Autora #3**: Capítulo betado por** Chibi-Kaisie**. Gracias a ella :D

Espero y disfruten el capítulo.

**¡Atención! ¡Biografía de Cnaeus abajo de las aclaraciones!**

**××××»»»»§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§««««××××**

_El olor a muerte inundaba su sentido olfativo, a donde volteara su vista se topaba con cadáveres ensangrentados yaciendo en el suelo terroso, expresiones de miedo y de dolor en sus rostros, quedando grabadas como fuego en su mente. _

_El oscuro color del cielo de la noche era contrarrestado con el intenso color rojo-anaranjado de la luz de las llamas que consumían la ciudad que había llamado su hogar._

_Comenzó a correr a través del camino de los cadáveres buscando algo o alguien, pero sin saber realmente a que o a quien, sus ojos se iban de un lado a otro, sentía el temor en forma de bilis agolparse en su garganta, sin saber realmente como llegó a un edificio, el domus __**(21) **__en el que vivía, su hogar. Se dirigió directamente a la puerta, frente a ella yacía un esclavo muerto, sus ojos sin vida miraban al vacío, una herida de espada directamente en su corazón. El suyo propio comenzó a martillar su pecho por el miedo que le embargaba. _

_Saltó el cadáver del esclavo, y comenzó a caminar rápidamente a través del angosto vestíbulo hasta que llegó al amplio atrio. En él la luz de la luna se colaba a través de la abertura para la lluvia, el__compluvium__** (22),**__ el reflejo de la luz en el agua recolectada en el impluvium__** (23)**__ daba un aspecto siniestro. Una estatua de Minerva, su diosa protectora yacía a unos pasos del depósito de agua de lluvia, unas ofrendas a sus pies.  
_

_En otras ocasiones se hubiese detenido a observar la hermosura de la estatua y rendirle un pequeño culto por ser la patrona de la guerra, su patrona, pero algo le decía que debía apurarse._

_Corrió a través de las habitaciones hasta llegar al dormitorio principal, su cubiculum, con miedo ingresó a él, la luz de la luna le proporcionaba la suficiente luz para distinguir unas formas en el suelo, con cautela se acercó a ellas, al caminar dentro de la habitación sus sandalias producían un sonido húmedo, como si estuviese caminando sobre alguna sustancia viscosa y pegajosa. Llegó a la primera forma. Y cuando sus ojos se pudieron acostumbrar lo suficiente a la falta de luz en la habitación pudo distinguir de lo que se trataba la respiración se le atoró en la garganta._

_Su Cornelia. Su mujer. Muerta._

_Sus piernas de pronto no pudieron soportar su peso, sus rodillas se doblaron y golpearon el húmedo suelo. Sus manos temblaban al momento de tomar a su mujer en brazos. Los largos cabellos rubios de ella estaba manchados de una sustancia oscura, sus ojos sin vida lo miraban fijamente, un enorme tajo en su garganta, la había degollado. Sollozó murmurando el nombre de su amada mujer, sus manos acariciando la mejilla de ella, una lágrima cayó en su rostro frío e inerte resbalando y perdiéndose entre su cuello y cabellos. _

_Movido por algún instinto alzó la vista, recorriendo con ella la habitación, a unos pies de él se encontraban sus hijos. Marcus tenía el cuello en un ángulo extraño, se lo habían retorcido hasta que se había roto, Lucius aún tenía la espada en su fuerte mano, un gran tajo diagonal en su tórax, profundo y mortal. Su pequeña niña Caellia había sufrido el mismo destino de su madre, su garganta abierta de lado a lado, su sangre había manchado su bello vestido color blanco, un mudo grito grabado en su rostro por toda la eternidad. La última figura era pequeña, muy pequeña, entornó sus ojos intentando encontrar la forma de aquella pequeña criatura, hasta que le halló. Un recién nacido. Su tercer hijo, aquel que nunca fue nombrado porque había fallecido antes de la ceremonia de nombramiento._

_Captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, un movimiento en el cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos, dirigió la mirada a Cornelia y su sorpresa fue grande cuando se dio cuenta de que movía los labios, formando una única palabra. Otros movimientos le llamaban la atención, todos sus hijos, todos hacían lo mismo, articulando sin ningún sonido la misma frase._

_El miedo le embargaba, la garganta se le había cerrado por el miedo. Una mano se cerró en su hombro, el cuerpo de su mujer se había arrodillado frente a él, sus labios seguían articulando la misma frase, de pronto, sin aviso previo soltó un grito, lleno de miedo y de dolor, un grito que le perforaba el alma, entonces…._

Despertó.

Se sentó rápidamente en la cama, su respiración era agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, gruesas gotas de sudor color rojo carmín manchaban su tez pálida, sus ojos color zafiro estaban dilatados por el miedo aún presente del sueño que había tenido. Se pasó una mano por su cara, intentando limpiar lo mejor posible la sangre que había reemplazado el agua de su sudor.

-Cnaeus, ¿Te encuentras bien?- La voz adormilada pero preocupada de Ahren le llamó la atención, sobresaltándolo levemente. Intentó contestarle, sin embargo sentía la garganta demasiado reseca como para lograrlo. Su mente seguía cada detalle de la _pesadilla._ Los rostros de sus hijos y mujer pronunciando la misma frase.

Hacía cientos de años que no soñaba con su familia, una mano se cerró en torno a un par de anillos que colgaban de una cadena en su cuello.

-Cnaeus- Llamó Ahren, haciendo que Cnaeus le mirara. El entrecejo del albino estaba fruncido, y su mirada estaba llena de preocupación, y aunque el romano quisiese reír por la faceta casi-sin-conocer del empresario siendo mamá gallina, no pudo.

Se aclaró la garganta un par de veces, hasta que se sintió seguro de que su voz no se quebraría a mitad de una frase.

-Una pesadilla.- Dijo, su voz era ronca y profunda, aún más de lo normal, pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos, mojándolos con su saliva.- Era de mis antiguos días en Galia, pero se parecía a la guerra donde el imperio Galo cayó por los francos- Comenzó a contar, sabía que le haría más mal que bien el quedarse callado, lo había visto cuando lideraba a sus hombres, poco a poco se volvían dementes por los recuerdos acallados.- Entraba a mi hogar y me encontraba a mi familia muerta y de pronto comenzaban a recitar una frase en silencio sus ojos aún vacios de vida, pero aún diciéndome la misma frase "Periculum est close."

-'El peligro está cerca'- Tradujo Ahren con voz queda. – ¿Qué crees que signifique?

-Con sinceridad, no lo sé- Dijo mientras se recostaba nuevamente en la cama, había logrado tranquilizarse lo suficiente. La mano de Cnaeus seguía jugueteando con el par de anillos en su cadena distraídamente, mientras que su otro brazo lo colocaba bajo su cabeza, como almohada.- Pero sea lo que sea, no puede ser nada bueno.

Y Ahren no pudo estar más de acuerdo, por lo general ellos _no _soñaban, pero por alguna razón algo en los instintos de Cnaeus había decidido advertirle de algún peligro próximo, y él sería un completo idiota si no prestara atención a los instintos del romano. Después de todo, qué mejores instintos que el de un antiguo general romano.

Con lentitud también se recostó, su mente comenzando a planear otras medidas de seguridad así como las formas para poder enterarse de cualquier actividad sospechosa cerca.

-Sé lo que estas pensando Ahren- Interrumpió sus pensamientos Cnaeus. Atrayendo su mirada hacia su rostro. Zafiro y rubí conectaron.- Pero es tarde, y aunque ahora podamos salir durante el día, aún sentimos la pesadez en nuestros cuerpos que el día nos trae, más tarde nos encargaremos de lo demás, pero por ahora hay que descansar.

La voz del romano era inflexible, dando a entender que no aceptaría ningún pero o evasiva, así que el albino decidió hacerle caso, en la noche se ocuparían de lo demás, pero por ahora sería lo más sensato descansar.

Se apretó contra el costado de Cnaeus, pasando un brazo a través del abdomen de este, abrazándolo con firmeza, y sintiendo como el romano le abrazaba por los hombros estrechándolo contra su cuerpo. Lentamente el sueño le fue invadiendo nuevamente, sin embargo sus sentidos seguían alertas, listos para defenderse en cualquier caso de ataque.

El vampiro moreno observó a su compañero dormir, su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, justo al lado de los anillos de alianza de Cornelia y de él.

Aún cuando le había dicho a Ahren que lo mejor era dormir, le resultaba bastante difícil seguir su propio consejo, cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba la imagen de su mujer moviendo sus labios mientras la poca sangre que quedaba en su cuerpo caía por el tajo en su garganta.

Se apretó el puente de la nariz con la mano que no abrazaba a Ahren, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, intentando empujar aquellas imágenes a un rincón de su mente. Decidió concentrarse en otra cosa, y decidió concentrarse en el sol, después de 1657 años había sido capaz de verlo nuevamente, y todo gracias al hombre que yacía en sus brazos. Decidió recordar la tarde junto a Ahren bajo los rayos del sol, y con esos recuerdos lentamente fue entrando en la bruma de la inconsciencia. Sin embargo sus últimos pensamientos se habían desviado a algunos cuantos detalles que no recordaba hasta ese día.

_Los cabellos de Cornelia parecían de oro bajo los rayos del sol._

Una sonrisa suave se formó en su rostro, antes de sumirse en un sueño diurno ligero, pero apacible.

* * *

…_Los vampiros parecen viejas chismosas hoy en día_

Fue el pensamiento que tuvo Ahren, cuando uno de sus mayordomos robots le comunicó que Esteban, un vampiro antiguo latino se encontraba en el vestíbulo y solicitaba una audiencia con él y Cnaeus.

'O al menos Esteban, quien siempre que se comunicaba con ellos estaba listo para contarle los acontecimientos mundiales del mundo de los vampiros' Ahren suspiró mientras le indicaba al mayordomo que buscara al romano para que le indicara que se encontrara con él en la sala. Sabía que el mayor estaba jugando con Krishna y que se sentiría molesto por la interrupción, pero él no quería lidiar con Esteban solo.

Caminó tranquilo a través de los amplios pasillos hasta el vestíbulo, donde vio al vampiro latino. Sin embargo, algo no estaba bien con él. Por lo general cuando los veía lanzaba una exclamación entusiasta y abría amplios los brazos para poder compartir con ellos un largo abrazo, sin embargo los ojos color café del latino mostraban seriedad, una que no había visto en el nunca en su rostro, sus manos se encontraban unidas, pero eran retorcidas en un gesto nervioso y ansioso.

-Ahren, buenas noches.- Saludó Esteban, quien poseía cabello castaño claro y rondaba por el metro setenta… varías pulgadas más bajo que el albino.- Lamento venir tan inoportunamente, pero tengo algo importante que decirles a ti y a Cnaeus.

-Claro que sí Esteban, vayamos a la sala, Cnaeus se nos unirá allí dentro de nada.- Caminaron en un silencio intranquilo hasta la sala, donde se sentaron uno frente a otro, Ahren en un largo sillón de cuero negro y el otro vampiro en un sillón de una pieza de igual material.

En poco tiempo Cnaeus apareció en la entrada a la sala, su ropa desacomodada y sucia en algunas partes, pero parecía no importarle, Krishna caminaba detrás de él, antes de dirigirse al albino, para recostarse a sus pies, sus grandes ojos amarillos observando al invitado.

-Buenas noches.- Saludó ganándose un rápido asentimiento de saludo por parte del latino. El romano no tardó nada en darse cuenta del comportamiento extraño de su amigo, por lo que compartió una mirada con Ahren, antes de sentarse a su lado, listo para escuchar aquello que tenía tan inquieto a su invitado.

-El jade negro regresó- Cuatro palabras, solamente cuatro palabras dichas por aquel vampiro hicieron que los ojos de Cnaeus se convirtieran en fríos piedras color zafiro.

Ahren los miró confundido, viendo de uno a otro, ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Qué era el 'jade negro'? Intentó preguntarle al pelinegro, sin embargo este sólo movió la cabeza indicándole que respondería a todas sus preguntas después.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó el romano, inclinándose hacia el latino apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas, entrelazando sus dedos, su cara una máscara de inexpresividad.

-Encontraron un cuerpo en una cueva en Mongolia, no era un vampiro antiguo, sin embargo fue el mismo método, una espada en el corazón. Los mismos caracteres chinos que los otros, bajo él.- Esteban se pasó la mano por su cara, deteniéndose a restregar sus ojos.- Me temo que volvemos a correr peligro Cnaeus.

* * *

La sala estaba en silencio, hacía rato que Esteban se había ido, alegando que lo mejor sería moverse temprano en la noche, esperando confundirse con los humanos, había rechazado la invitación que Ahren de quedarse en alguna de las habitaciones de invitados disponibles, diciendo que lo mejor sería dejarlos hablar a solas tranquilamente.

El albino estaba sentado en una silla de cuero, mirando a Cnaeus esperando a que comenzara a hablar. El romano estaba sentado en un sillón cerca de una ventana, su expresión era ilegible, como una estatua de mármol, expresión fría y sin vida. Después de un momento suspiro cerrando los ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir habló.

-Se decidió que no le contásemos esto a nadie hace siglos, no se quería causar el miedo en los recién convertidos el que pudiese haber alguien que se dedicara a cazarnos. Pero supongo que dada la situación será mejor informarte.- El de ojos azules se levantó del sillón caminando hacia la ventana, apoyando su cadera en el marco de ésta, mirando hacia la oscuridad que reinaba en el jardín. A lo lejos, Krishna se encontraba echada, viendo en la inmensidad de la noche.

-Hace unos poco más de 1500 años.-Comenzó- Se dieron varios asesinatos, nadie sabía quién o por qué, solo sabíamos que sus víctimas siempre eran vampiros. Al principio eran simples asesinatos limpios, quien fuese solamente se dedicaba a atravesar el corazón de cada vampiro y después abandonar su cuerpo a su suerte para que el sol convirtiese en cenizas sus restos. Pero después todo cambió- Cnaeus se rascó levemente detrás de la oreja, haciendo una mueca con la boca, Ahren sinceramente no sabía si era una mueca de frustración o molestia.- Nadie nunca supo por qué, pero de un momento a otro no solo mataba, sino que drenaba la sangre de su víctima hasta que los restos de vampiros se asemejan a las momias por la falta de sangre. Después de que comenzara esto, cada vez eran más antiguos los vampiros a quienes asesinaban. Causó pánico en nuestras comunidades, muchos se ocultaron. Otros arrogantes decidieron cazar al cazador.- Cnaeus suspiró, mojándose sus labios resecos.- No estoy seguro de si sea verdad, pero dicen que en una de esas cazas, uno de los nuestros lograron ver al cazador matar a un vampiro.

_-Relato del que la 'vio'—_

_No había viento esa noche, nos habíamos separado con la esperanza de tener más oportunidad aquella noche de encontrar al 'cazador' así era como le llamábamos, un monstro que nos cazaba a nosotros, vampiros, sin importar antiguos o neonatos, todos éramos una presa para un simple humano, muchos de nosotros, criaturas tan antiguas como el tiempo nos dimos a la tarea de atraparlo y exterminarlo, no podíamos dejar que nos redujeran a un grupo de vil rebaño usado para cazar._

_Nos movíamos en silencio, confiadamente, éramos mucho mejores que un simple humano, porque sabíamos que lo era, su olor dejado en los cuerpos no era de una criatura sobrenatural._

_La noche nos brindaba una ventaja, envolviéndonos en su oscuro manto, el lugar estaba silencioso, permitiéndonos escuchar hasta el mínimo sonido a una larga distancia. Nos movíamos con sigilo, cuidando nuestros pasos, muchos de nosotros habíamos sido guerreros así que estábamos habituados a movernos evitando cualquier fuente de sonido._

_Entonces oí un grito, era desgarrador, como si el mismo perro demoniaco _Κέρβερος _(Cerberos) le estuviese desgarrando desde su mismo centro, y después otro, uno más largo, comencé a moverme rápidamente para capturar al 'cazador', pero cuando llegué lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme estupefacto. Nunca a mis 1058 años de convertirme en un ser de la noche había visto nada igual._

_Aún cuando mis ojos veían en la oscuridad, sólo puede distinguir una figura de un olor a sulfuro de pie al lado de uno de los de nuestros, una espada en una de sus manos… negra como el más profundo abismo, negra por la sangre que la cubría. Estábamos en china y sólo un nombre llegó a mi mente al observar aquel filo coloreado de negro que mataba sin piedad… como un jade, un jade negro asesino…_

_**Daiyu shashou**_

_-Fin del relato-_

-Nunca supimos quien fue, pero después de un tiempo simplemente desapareció y ya nunca se volvió a oír de él, asumimos que había muerto, ahora sabemos que eso es algo erróneo.- Cnaeus se alejó de la ventana, caminando hacía Ahren, sentándose en la silla que quedaba justo en frente del albino.

-Pero, es imposible que un humano sobreviva cientos años.

-Algunos lo hicieron.- Fue la corta respuesta del romano, simple pero enigmática. Ahren se tomó unos momentos para pensar en todas las posibilidades de ello, y cuando llegó a la respuesta sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-No estarás sugiriendo que haya hecho un pacto con…

-Hannibal Roy Bean, si, es exactamente lo que pienso.- El de ojos color zafiro echó hacia atrás su cabeza mirando el techo por un momento antes de cerrar sus ojos y volver a enderezarse.- Hannibal ya lo ha hecho, digo, lo hacía, lo mismo hizo con Chase, el tipo quería ser el más poderoso de los tiempos y el frijol parlante le hizo inmortal y poderoso con la sopa Lao Mao Long. No sería extraño que le haya concedido inmortalidad a otra persona.

-¿Crees que también le dio la sopa?- Preguntó Ahren, comenzando a tronarse los dedos uno tras uno varias veces en diferentes posiciones. El asunto se hundía más y más en una pila de mierda.

-Tal vez, no sé, tal vez haya que averiguar dónde está Bean para sacarle las respuestas a la fuerza.- Sugirió Cnaeus, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo, su cara también mostraba la seriedad del momento.

-Los monjes Xiaolin deberían saber.- Dijo el empresario después de un momento de meditarlo.- Suelen narrarle las hazañas de sus antecesores a cada generación de monjes, o al menos eso hacía el maestro Fung, no sé si lo hará este maestro.

-Entonces lo mejor será ir en la mañana, después de alimentarnos, a hacerles una pequeña visita.- Concluyó Cnaeus, levantándose comenzando a dirigirse hacia la habitación, sin esperar a Ahren, sin embargo el albino no se lo tomó personal, sabía que el romano estaba algo inestable, con su pesadilla y luego con la noticia de que un cazador volvía a sus andadas típicas de Anita-Blake-yo-cazo-vampiros-malos **(24) **sabía que lo mejor era darle espacio y tiempo.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana donde Cnaeus había observado la noche anteriormente.

Sólo esperaba que todo se resolviese rápido.

* * *

**(21) **Es una vivienda antigua romana que solo se podían permitir los _dominus _en la antigua roma es un titulo de 'amo' o 'dueño' generalmente de esclavos, por lo que era una persona con un nivel socioeconómico bastante bueno. http: / es. wikipedia. org / wiki / Domus

**(22)**Era una abertura en el techo del domus destinada para que el agua de la lluvia se colase por allí para llegar al **(23) **impluvium, que es como un depósito para esta agua que se encontraba directamente debajo de la abertura.

**(24) **Anita Blake es un personaje de la serie homónima de libros creada por Laurell K. Hamilton, quien se dedica a cazar vampiros los cuales incumplen la ley y son condenados a la muerte. (La existencia de los vampiros en este universo ha sido expuesta y aceptada públicamente en su mayoría.)

**¡Atención! ¡Biografía de Cnaeus!**

Nombre verdadero: Cnaeus Caellius Atellus 'Corvus'  
((Atellus: hace referencia a cabello negro, de su línea de ascendencia))  
((Corvus: Cuervo, ya que en las batallas en las que participaba, se veía rodado de muerte))

Nació en el imperio romano occidental, en la región de Galia, actualmente conocida como Francia. En el año 419 d. C. Hijo de Marcus Caellius Atellus Catus ((Catus: Astuto)) y Caellia. Antepenúltimo en nacer. Tiene cuatro hermanos y una hermana.

Marcus Caellius Atellus Barbatus ((Barbatus: Con abundante barba))  
Caellia (Julia)  
Kaeso Caellius Atellus  
Manius Caellius Atellus Bibulus ((Bibulus; de borracho))  
Aulus Caellius Atellus  
Spurius Caellius Atellus

Creció siendo ridiculizado por su complexión física, dado que se veía con un cuerpo bastante fino, que parecía que carecía de fuerza lo cual no parecía bastante bueno durante la batalla. Más sin embargo, años después ((a los 18, un dos después de ser reconocido como adulto)) se ganó el agnomen ((sobrenombre)) de Corvus, ya que sus enemigos, creían que verlo, era un presagio de su muerte. A los 17 años, se casó con Cornelia Nigeris, que debería haber pasado a Caellia, pero Cnaeus, le permitió conservar el nombre de su padre. Tuvieron 4 hijos, más sin embargo, el penúltimo murió dos días después de haber nacido.

°Marcus Caellius Atellus 438-453  
°Lucius Caellius Atellus Tacitus ((silencioso)) 440-475  
° No Nombrado 442-442  
° Caellia Atellis 445-459

Cnaeus, a pesar de ser frío en las batallas adoraba a sus hijo, por lo que al perder a uno de ellos lo destrozó, no queriendo tener otro, por el dolor de la perdida que tuvo. Más sin embargo 3 años después de que ocurriera esa trágica muerte, nació su primera hija, Caellia. A la cual Cnaeus, adoraba.

A los 29 años, mientras caminaba un ser se le apareció, mordiéndolo salvajemente y obligándolo a tomar su sangre. Lo dejó en las calles, donde esa misma noche lo encontraron, pero creyéndolo muerto, lo enterraron inmediatamente, dejando a sus hijos 11, 9 y 3, y a su esposa solos. Cinco noches después, Cnaeus se alzó de nuevo, desorientado, asustado y "sediento" por instinto atacó a una persona que pasaba por allí, drenando su sangre y matándolo al instante. Buscó a quien lo había atacado, más sin embargo, solo encontró un hombre que lo llamó "El neofilo de Altaír", quien le dijo en que se había convertido, y que si no quería matar a sus hijos o su esposa, tenía que desaparecer, y aprender a controlar su sed. Cnaeus le preguntó, donde se encontraba Altaír, a los que el extraño simplemente sonrió, contestándole con un simple "Muerto". Después de eso, Cnaeus se dedicó a vagar y saciar su sed ((que lo atacaba, bastante seguido y no podía controlarse, por lo que cada vez que se alimentaba, mataba a alguien)) vigilando y velando por la seguridad de sus hijos. Llorando sangre cuando su hijo mayor, Marcus, murió tras una enfermedad rara, que lo atacó desde el interior cuando tenía 15 años.

Enorgulleciéndose cuando Lucius, que había llegó a ser un muy respetado soldado, cuyo agnomen fue Tacitus, ya que durante la batalla no lo oían llegar, cayendo bajo el filo de su espada, y con el corazón lleno de tristeza y orgullo, cuando a los 35 años de edad en batalla, dejando un único descendiente, que tenía 16 en ese entonces.

Pero la muerte que más sintió y más le desgarró por dentro fue de su pequeña Caellia, quien se había casado a la edad de 13 años ((bastante normal en esa época)) con un filósofo cuyo gens era bastante respetado. Murió tras enfermar esperando a su primer hijo a la edad de 14 años, años antes de la muerte de Lucius. Durante la agonía de su hija, no pudo evitar acercarse a ella, para estar con ella, pero le resultaba difícil ya que el esposo de Caellia ((Se le había permitido conservar el nombre)) pasaba día y noche junto a ella, hasta que un día, Caellia convenció a su esposo de ir a descansar, Cnaeus ((quien se había alimentado bastante antes de ir con ella)), aprovechando, apareci, a su lado, y tras la inicial sorpresa de su pequeña al verlo puesto que lo habían dado por muerto hacía 10 años y viéndolo con el mismo aspecto que en ese entonces, Cnaeus le contó lo que había sufrido, durante ese tiempo, y como no había logrado dominar la maldición que tenía.

Caellia lo miró comprensiva y el miedo inicial desapareció de sus ojos, y durante esa noche, le contó cómo fue su infancia tras perderlo. Casi al término de la noche, cuando Cnaeus se despedía de su pequeña, esta le hizo prometer que cuidaría de su esposo y de su familia, ya que sabía que no iba a durar mucho, y que su criatura podía no sobrevivir. Tras hacerle esa promesa, Cnaeus se fue. Una semana después, su hija falleció, y sintió como su mundo se despedazaba a su alrededor. Tras esto, el cuervo, protegió y ayudó entre las sombras a su yerno, quien había llorado, con sollozos desgarradores, la muerte de su amada y su heredero. Con ello, se ganó el cariño de Cnaeus.

Protegiendo a los descendientes de Servius ((su yerno)) y sus familias, tras la caída de Galia en el 486. Dejándolos en un lugar relativamente seguro, por lo que se dedicó a viajar, para buscar a alguien que le ayudase a controlar su sed. Más sin embargo nadie le ayudó ya que se supone, que el "padre" debió de haberle enseñado eso. No fue sino hasta el año 568, cuando, por su cuenta, logra controlar su sed, reduciéndola al mínimo, siendo capaz de llegar a contenerla hasta por dos semanas.

Conoce a Chase Young en el año 570 ((Chase se convierte en el 560 a los 20 años de edad, nació el 540, duró 7 años como monje Xiaolin)), ya que había escuchado de él y de sus asombrosas habilidades de lucha, y como se había convertido en el mejor en el mundo, en un periodo de solo de 10 años, solamente habiendo sido derrotado por una sola persona ((Dashi)) la cual había desaparecido y se presumía que estaba muerta. Al haber sido un guerrero romano, Cnaeus, va a retar a Chase, pero no llega a ganar, solamente le pudo asestar un único golpe.

Tras ganarle Chase intenta convertirlo en su sirviente felino, pero la maldición de sangre de Cnaeus ((vampirismo)) repele la magia del Guerrero Dragón, provocando así la furia de este.


End file.
